Coming Together
by JoranEmony
Summary: Uploaded new chapters. This is a Harry PotterBuffy The Vampire SlayerAngelCharmedDC Universe Crossover. This set after HP: Ootp, Angel Season Five, and Batman: War Games Series.
1. Prologue – The Merging

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter (owned by WB and J. K. Raowling), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (owned by WB and Mutant Enemy), Angel (owned by WB and Mutant Enemy), Charmed (owned by WB) or any DC Universe Characters (owned by WB and DC Comics).

1998 – Gotham City hit by two Serious Plaques and an Earthquake.

1999 - Gotham City declared No Man's Land

- Harry Potter starts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

- The Key of Dimension is turned into Dawn Summers

2000 – Gotham City reinstated as U.S. Territory

2001 – Conner is Born/Taken to a Parallel Dimension

2002 – Conner Returns from Parallel Dimension as a 16 Year Old

2003 – Potential Slayers gain Slayer Power

- Sunnydale destroyed

- Voldemort Returns

2004 - Justice League Elite and Doom Patrol Established

- War Games happens in Gotham City

- Identity Crisis happens

- Sirius Black goes through the Veil in Department of Mysteries

- Voldemort attacks the Ministry of Magic

– Angel Destroys Los Angelus branch of Wolfram and Hart

Prologue – The Merging 

Buffy was walking with Giles and Willow in Giles home in England discussing the training of all the new slayers and watchers as well as finding and training all of the girls who were endowed with the slayer power. Already they had over fifty girls at the estate with another ten arriving within the week. The Covent and Willow has been doing an excellent job of finding the girls so far and seemed to think that they found most of them. So far there had been little resistance from families to give up their daughters for the fight against evil.

Well except for Lily Carter's family. You see she is only nine years old and got her powers in the middle of a softball game. Lily came from a well to do family in Indiana not far from the border of Ohio. When the family took their daughter to Cleveland for a family reunion their lives dramatically changed. Vampires attacked the motel that they where staying at. As luck would have it Willow and Kennedy where staying at the same motel and took action killing the vampires. When Willow and Kennedy told the Carters about their daughter they where not happy to say the least and refused to believe them. Lily was excited but her parents told her she would not be going anywhere. Lily finally changed their minds when she got angry and put her fist throw a stonewall and did not have a scratch on her hand. Lily's parents agreed under the condition that they where her watchers. Now the whole family lives here learning about the forces of light and dark.

Buffy watched as all the new slayers where running an obstacle course set up by Xander and Faith. They all seemed to be getting the hang of it pretty well. Buffy was very glad that Giles had been able to persuade the British Government to let all these girls stay in the country in defiantly as well as come and go as they needed to fight the forces of evil. Buffy was well aware that the Council had had such an agreement with them but since the Council had been blown up by Celeb for the First Evil… A sudden dizziness rushed over Buffy making her lose her train of thought and almost tripping over her own two feet. The dizziness was gone as quickly as it came she looked at the other girls and saw that they too had the same thing happen to them. Buffy looked to her left and saw Willow holding her head and swaying dangerously. Quick as a cat Buffy reached out and grabbed her friend to help steady her but Willows knees buckled Buffy gracefully lowered her to the ground and asked her "Willow, what is wrong? What was that?"

Willow looked into Buffy's eyes and said the same thing that Buffy was thinking "The World has changed" but that was not all Willow continues "there is new magic in the air, more powerful, I cannot access it I feel it but that is it."

Giles walked over to them just then shaking his head on the way as if clearing the cob webs out and said "I agree it is almost as if we merged with another reality or dimension maybe more than one."

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Superman started, "I asked you all here for a reason. I think as the leaders and key participants in the main superhero teams we need to look at how we are do business and what we are covering. If you look at this map" a holographic globe appeared in the center of the table. "In San Francisco we have the Teen Titians, on the moon the JLA, in New York the Outsiders, in Florida Keys the Doom Patrol, and in Metropolis the JSA. Now Batman and his team have Gotham City and Bϋldhaven taken care in a away none of us could hope for. Green Arrow has Star City, the Flashes in Keystone and Central City, Captain Marvel in Fawcett City, Myself in Metropolis, Green Lantern in New York, Hawkman in St. Rouch and Aquaman in the oceans." As Superman said the place it turn from Green to red as well as a ten-mile radius around the cities. "Now as you can see that covers a lot of North America and all of the seas. I know that all of us groups cover the whole world but we need to coordinate a better cooperation between us. Does anyone have any good ideas how?"

"Well" Oracle says "as some of you are aware Black Canary, Huntress, myself and a few others have been working around the world on multiple projects. I of course only coordinate as well as provide data and research. Maybe we could expand the resources at our disposal by coordinating together and enlisting the help of the other heroes around the world."

"Not a bad id…" suddenly Superman and everyone else in the watchtower became really dizzy.

"What was that?" Superboy stated what everyone was thinking after the dizziness subsided.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The watchtower intercom blared.

Suddenly a yellow ankh, a black bird shape, a blue puff of smoke and a black puff of smoke appeared in the conference room of the Watchtower. All in attendance went into their battle ready stance after all the elite of the elite were here and can take just about anything thrown at them. When the four figures appeared all were relived to find that it is their fellow heroes and members of the Sentinels of Magic Dr. Fate, Raven, Zatanna, and Empress. But what was on everyone's mind was why they are there everyone except Tempest who thought he already knew what was going on. When the Green Flames of the Specter appeared Tempest knew that what he felt is either right on the money or even worse than he thought.

"Good everyone of importance is here I fear I have grave news our reality has merged with other realities. The good news of this is that all of us have remained the same but the bad news is that there is new evil in the world likes of which we have never faced" the Specter said.

Harry lay on his bed after returning from King's Cross Train Station. The ride home was awkward. It seemed that after being threatened by four wizards and witches the Dursley's did not want to say anything wrong to Harry. As Harry lay there he thought about Sirius and was beginning to get depressed when the whole world began spinning but that ended as quickly as it came.

Harry wondered what had just happened when he suddenly found himself in a completely different room than he had ever been in.

"Aah, I see that my Magical heir has come in to his power" a voice said.

Harry looked around to find the source of this voice. Sitting in a chair by the fireplace sat a middle-aged man looking at a Globe of the world that was next to him.

"Come and have a seat next to me Harry and I will explain what I can. But first I must tell that the world has just changed."

Superheroes at Start of Meeting Batman\Bruce Wayne(JLA) 

Robin\Timothy Drake (TT)

Nightwing\Richard Grayson (O)

Oracle\Barbra Gordon (JLA/TT/O/BoP)

Cyborg\Victor Stone (TT)

Superman\Clark Kent (JLA)

Superboy\Connor Kent (TT)

Wonder Woman\Diane Prince (JLA)

Wonder Girl\Cissie King Jones (TT)

Hawkman\Carter Hall (JSA)

Aquaman\Arthor Curry (JLA)

Tempest\Garth (O)

Green Arrow\Oliver Queen

Green Arrow\Connor Hawke (TT/O)

Arsenal\Roy Harper (O)

Mr. Triffic\Michael Holt (JSA)

Captain Marvel\Billy Baston (JSA)

Golden Age Flash\Jay Garrick (JSA)

Flash\Wally West (JLA)

Kid-Flash\Bart Allen (TT)

Martian Manhunter\J'onn J'onzz (JLA)

Black Canary\Dinah Lance (JSA/BoP)

Green Lantern\Kyle Rayner (JLA)

Jade\ Jenny Lynn Hyden(O)

Sentinel\Alan Scott (JSA)

Chief\Niles Caulder (DP)

Elati-Girl (DP)\Rita Farr

Abbreviations JLA Justice League of America TT Teen Titians O Outsiders DP Doom Patrol JSA Justice Society of America BoP Birds of Prey 


	2. Chapter 1 Questions

A/N: A small change to the end of WAR GAMES. Spoiler did not die but she did get severely hurt and needed a lot of recovery time. Also this begins right before BOP #75 but after Identity Crisis. Chapter 1 – QUESTIONS 

Angel was exhausted. Spike, Illyria, Gunn and himself had finished beating all that Wolfram and Hart's Senior Partners had to throw at them. He was extremely glad that he destroyed that Dragon. Illyria had been a great help to them she had destroyed half the demons in one shot herself, after that the moral of the demons plummeted and his team walked through the rest of them with ease. The dragon was by far the worst but that did not stop them. They were now headed to the hotel that they used to use as an office.

Gunn's cell phone rang during the drive to the Hyperion Hotel, Angel's had been lost or maybe destroyed in the fight."

"Gunn, yea Buffy he is right here holds on. Angel its Buffy she seems worried."

"Thanks," he said as he took the phone. "Angel."

"Angel thank god you are alright. Something weird is happening here and we where worried that it might have happened there too." Buffy said over the phone.

"Wow, Buffy slow down. Me, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria just got out of a major fight we're not sure of anything, besides that. To top all that off Wesley is dead so tell us what is going on." Angel said as the car pulled into the hotel's underground garage and parked the car.

"Well about two hours ago everyone here became really dizzy and almost blacked out. Then on the TV they're talking about superheroes like they are real. Let me tell you Xander and Andrew are having a major battle over that right now, but the weirdest thing is that Willow and Giles said that our reality has merged with other realities." Buffy said over the phone and then added "What do you mean Wesley is dead? What have you been fighting over there?"

Angel looked at the clock and calculated a few things and then said " did you say two hours ago that cannot be a coincidence, that was about the time the demons appeared. Wesley died in our fight against the Senior Partners. We just got done killing a lot of demons and a dragon."

"DRAGON? Ok, ok is there anything we can do to help you. I am sure Willow would be able transport us all there."

"No. We are through for now. I will call you if we find anything else out."

"Alright keep in touch." Buffy said before she hung up.

After Angel handed the phone back to Gunn he explained what had been discussed so that everyone knew what was going on.

Harry's head was spinning the person before him had just told Harry about all different parallel Universe and how four of those had just merged into one.

"Now Harry let me tell you about me. My name is Ancient over the years I have gone by many names some famous, some not. In all my lives I have made it look like I grew up each time even to goes as far as to make my self a baby again usually I took the place of a still born baby and let the family raise me as their own kid. Now I believe that I am some where around the age of 17,000 years old." When Harry heard this he was torn between believing this man, a state of shock, and laughing out right at the lunacy. "I know this is hard to believe so let me show you something." Then where Ancient had been a baby appeared and this baby begin to grow-up rapidly before Harry's eyes. When Ancient was back to the middle-aged man again, he said "Now you see I just do that at a much slower rate. Recently I decided to remain hidden from the world and just watch. I have been watching you with great interest because you are one of my heirs and a chosen one. I have also been watching another of my heirs. You see Harry you are the next Merlin and he is the next King Arthur. Before you where in separate universes but now you are in the same one. I will explain more when I gather everyone of importance. Now do you questions?"

_Do I have any questions?_ Harry thought _where to start_. "Who are you? And what the BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE OVER 17,000 YEARS OLD?"

At that Ancient laughed "well Harry I told you my name is Ancient but I should tell you some of my other names are Michael Adams, Nostradamus, Marco Polo, Alexander the Great, Thor, Merlin, and Godric Gryffindor."

"Wow, what do you mean Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Thor it is impossible."

"Harry it is not impossible. I am immortal that is how I am over 17,000 years old. Let me tell you my history, I was born Gorock of the Kazar Clan in the Black Forest in 15128 B.C.E. My clan was a bunch of barbarians. Upon reaching the age of accession I took up the task of hunting a wild bear by myself. It was during this task that I found out that I was a Wizard I killed the very bear that I was hunting but with defensive magic because the bear had attacked me and knocked me out. When I awoke I was not alone the Great God Orion, King of the Norse Gods stood before me and said to me 'You are the first of many to come. You are immortal but more so you are also a wizard of Great Power,' this last part did not surprise me because when ever I got sad or angry magical things seemed to happen. I was known through the whole clan as a sorcerer and was feared by many.

"Orion continued 'maybe even the greatest wizard of all. I hereby charge you with the safety of this world and its inhabitants. You are to ensure that this world is not taken over by the forces of Evil or any other Dark Force. You also have within you Powers untapped that over time you will learn to use. I will send a trainer to help you get started. Now go back to your clan and tell them nothing of what you have learned today.'

"When I returned from my challenge I returned with the largest bear ever killed levitated behind me. The whole clan was asleep when I arrived home for the moon was high in the sky. When the clan awoke the next morning they found me standing over the large Bear.

"A few years passed, during which time I trained with the finest warriors that my clan and our allies had. I became a master of the sword, spear, staff and warhammer. I also worked with the clans wizards and witches to ensure that I knew as much magic as possible. I trained late at night on my personnel power with my trainer as well as by myself. I learned and mastered how to become invisible and intangible. I also found out that I had great strength and could run at impossible speeds, my senses where better than anyone and I healed fast. Orion's trainer showed me how to fly on my own power, change my shape and look, he also showed me how to turn into any animal from a beetle to a lion to a Phoenix.

"I soon decided that I had learned all that I could there so I left my clan in search of new ways to fight as well as learn about the world that I was charged to protect. When I left I changed my name as well as my appearance, something I would learn to do often.

"When I was exploring the land I fought and defeated many demons and dark forces. One time I was given a hammer by Orion to help defeat an evil. I used that hammer to defeat many demons. Through my many years I would become known among the Scandinavian Peninsula as a God for when I used the hammer I transformed myself into a great barbarian with great intelligence that was sent by Orion to protect the world. I fashioned my name in this persona after the name engraved on the handle of the hammer THOR.

"After I left Scandinavia I went to Africa where I learned about the Slayer and her job to kill Vampires and Demons so I started what would later be called the Watcher's Council to help train and educate new and potential slayers in their job and history. I later added to this council with other group to watch Pagan Witches and Sorcerers as well as Ghosts.

"After many centuries I left Africa and headed North to Greece there I took two main personas that of Hercules the mortal son of Zeus and that of Odysseus a great warrior. There I received items to keep safe some of which included the Mitus Hand, the Keys to Atlantis, and Pandora's Box.

"After about a century there I left and headed northwest to the British Isles. I stayed in these islands for many centuries for I learned of a great evil that had to be taken care of there. I took many personas the first and most notable was that of Merlin. Later I took the name Godric Gryffindor. Before I became Merlin though I meet the Lady of the Lake and was charged with finding a champion to take control of a great sword and unite all of England under one rule. After a century I found such a person in the form of a young peasant boy named Arthur. I groomed the young peasant into a great man and then took him to see the Lady of the Lake. The Lady gave Arthur Excalibur and told him to unite the clans, which he did and he became one of England's Greatest Kings. As Merlin I stayed and advised Arthur as well as became a member of the Knights of the Round Table. I also started the Order of Merlin for other wizards. During this time I also learned about and taught myself telepathy, telekinesis, and empathy. After Arthur died I took Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake but she told me to retain the mighty sword in my care for it would be needed again.

"Centuries later after assuming the name Godric Gryffindor I started some very well known organizations, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sorcerer's Council which was for Pagan Witches and Wizards, the International Confederation of Warlocks, The Order of Phoenix, and what would later become known as the Ministry of Magic.

"After many years in England I went to Rome I took the persona of Julius Caesar and later Alexander the Great. After that I went north for awhile and became Erik the Red. Then south again to become Marco Polo with which I went to the Far East and learned about many new weapons and unarmed combat all of which I mastered. After that I went to the America where I became George Washington, I led the colonies to liberation and became the first President, I also instated the Department of Magic for the U.S. After 'Dying' as Washington, I went to France and became Nostradamus then I went back to America and became Arthur McCarran who helped form the Secret Service. While waiting to be needed again Orion came to me and told me that with the dying of the old faith they changed their names to the Powers That Be. I was also contacted by the Guardians of Oa to be a Green Lantern at this time. I laid low until the 1920's at which time I became James Benjamin Mason and helped start the Central Intelligence Agency as well as it British counter part the Ministry of Intelligence.

"During the 1940's I helped fight the Nazi's as Michael Adams and after World War Two I helped start the Justice Society of America when heroes started to become more predominant. In the 1980's and 1990's I helped many groups get started and restarted including the Justice League of America, Titans, Outsiders, and Young Justice in secret. I also secretly helped started the National Security Agency, S.T.A.R. Labs and the Initiative each organization that I started had it own purpose to combat evil. I also took the name John Patrick Mason during this time.

"Now remember I told that each of the parallel Universe and how I am in each of them. You see I can make myself be more predominate in a different universe at different time that is how I am able to do all of theses things. Also Dumbledore can verify all of this for I feared this would happen some day and I wrote it all down in a book for the Order of Phoenix.

"Now, do you have any other Questions?" Ancient asked.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked.

"Well that is simple. The second your powers fully came in you where teleported here for extensive training. The thing is you where not supposed to be here for another year and Dumbledore was told to expect this at the end of your sixth year. But I think that the merger of the world broke your dam early. But we will cover that tomorrow. I have arranged a room for you here. Tomorrow we will contact some allies then begin your training. Now follow me."

Harry follow but his head was still spinning but at least he had some questions answered.

Chris woke the manor up at seven o'clock in the morning Piper ran into the nursery to see what was wrong. Luckily Chris was just fussy this morning. Piper changed Chris and then went about her daily route of getting Wyatt up changing him. She then went down to the Kitchen and stated making coffee Phoebe and Paige came down together just after the coffee was started and help Piper start Breakfast.

"Where's Leo didn't he stay the night last night?" Paige asked.

"He was called by the Elders in the middle of the night" answered Piper clearly worried about her husband. The Elders did not exactly like Leo right now. _Well he did kill two of them_ Piper thought warily

"I hope it is not anything to serious they don't exactly like him right now" said Phoebe.

After they finished breakfast Leo orbed in "Well I have news. It seems that last night our universe merged with three other parallel universes. We will be getting more information later today. We will be transported to a location that holds a Champion of the Powers that Be. That is all the information I have right now." Leo said then quickly added "I almost forgot they also said that Wyatt will have to be with us because he will be a topic of discussion."

"What do you me a topic of discussion? He is only three years old how can a three year old be a topic of discussion?" asked Piper clearly agitated.

"I don't really know what is going to be discusses but I do know that attendance will be essential." Said Leo

"O.K. When are we supposed to be ready to go?" asked Paige trying to forestall the argument that was coming.

"They said about six o'clock tonight we will be transported to where we have to go. They also said that there are changes to the world so don't be surprised when you are out today and see things that are different. They said must people will think nothing is wrong." Leo said as a word of warning.

After the meeting at the Watchtower Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Black Canary returned to the Batcave. Batgirl, Catwoman, Oracle, Huntress, Onyx, Tarantula, Spoiler, Sasha Bordex, Leslie and Alfred where waiting on them per Batman's request to Oracle.

"Let me begin, there are three reasons that I have requested all of your presence. First let me begin with the recent happening here is Gotham City. The WAR GAMES as I am now calling it was I disaster but it was a disaster waiting to happen because I did not trust everyone in this cave. It has now been a month since those terrible nights and I have not told you all that you all did good work. Spoiler it is good to see you on your feet again. Oracle I am sorry that the Clocktower was destroyed but I understand that you have acquired a new mobile command center for the Birds of Prey. Hopefully that will also help with coordination of the teams.

"Secondly the IDENTITY CRISIS incident all of us have been effected in one way or another by this terrible tragedy, some more than others." As Batman said this he looked at Robin who had his head down. "Because of theses two incidents I believe that we have to work better together and that we cannot have secrets from your selves. As such I propose that all secret identities need to be revealed to each other. Most people here already know each others secret but they do not know mine, Robin's, Nightwing's or Oracle's as such I think I will start this." Slowly Batman removed his cowl and revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne. Nightwing and Robin both removed their masks and Oracle wheeled herself out from her temporary hiding place and command center in the Cave. To say that their was shock in the cave was an understatement but the shock died down quickly and Bruce continued where he left off after everyone removed their masks or cowls. "Now that we all know who each other are we need to help each other out and also help to ensure that events like what happened to Tim's Father does not happen again to anyone else." There was a murmur of agreement through out the cave. "As for my constant complaining about this being my city. I have seen the error of my ways, because we almost lost a great ally in the form of Stephanie, all because of my pride.

"Now let me tell you about the meeting in the Watchtower. Specter and members of the Sentinels of Magic just informed us that our universe has merged with three other universes. Also The Specter said that there is a new evil in the world. What he means by this I have no idea. I an not completely convinces he had nothing to do with it. Right before we left though the Phantom Stranger came to us and told us to be ready at 9 o'clock tonight to be transported somewhere to have more explained to us. He also said people will gain new powers. So I must ask you to go through the training course here in the cave. Stephanie how are you feeling are you up for training right now?" Bruce asked with conviction.

"I am alright Batman. In fact I have been feeling stronger for the last two hours than I ever have."

As they went through the most rigorous training course Batman had they all showed only marginal improvement over their baseline, which Batman could contribute to the recent excitement here in Gotham. All except Stephanie her scores where on par with those of Cassandra's who was only second to Batman himself, it seemed as if she instinctively knew if something was coming at her. Batman asked Batgirl if she had been training Spoiler at all but she said that she had not and was surprised as he was.

"Stephanie have you been training at all since you got hurt." Batman asked

"No, I have not felt well enough to train until a few hours ago." She replied "I am socked at my performance here.

While Batman was turning everyone through the training course Superman was holding a meeting of his own. Superboy, Supergirl, Cel-el, Natasha Irons, John Henry Irons, Powergirl, and Krypto were all in attendance.

"Now I do not think this is going to effect anyone but Natasha and John Henry, seeing as most of are Kryptonian or Atlantian, but there has been a merging of universes and Phantom Stranger said that some people might get new powers. Natasha, John please inform me of anything unusual that happens.

In another part of the country Cassie Sandmark aka Wondergirl sat down with three of her best friends Cissie King Jones, Olympic Medal Winner and former hero Arrowette; Tayna Smith, kid genius and Daughter of Red Tornado; and Greta Roosevelt, former hero called Secret.

"I just got out of a meeting at the Watchtower. I want you girls to tell me if anything weird happens to you. Cissie please think about coming back as Arrowette, Green Arrow said he would help you. Tanya your dad does not know yet what has happened please fill him in after we are done here. Now let me explain what has happened." As Cassie explained everything the girls started understanding why she was so upset.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape where at the Order of Phoenix's Headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place, they where talking about the wishes of Sirius Black in regards to the house and the Black Fortune. As they were talking Fawks Dumbledore's Phoenix flew into the kitchen in his beak was a letter. Albus took it and read the following.

_Albus_

_Harry just appeared in my hideaway it seem he has came into his powers early. I am informing him of a few things which I will tell you tonight. Please meet me at my hideaway and bring anyone you think should hear important news and about new allies. (McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, and the Weasley at a minimum). Also please inform the Weasley's that Harry is safe._

_Ancient_

"What is it Albus I have never seen Fawks deliver you a message" McGonagall said.

"Everything will be explained tonight I believe. Minerva will you please contact Alastor and ask him to come here immediately. Remus please do the same for Arthur and also please tell Molly that Harry is no longer with his Aunt and Uncle but is safe. I will be here after I return to Hogwarts to retrieve something of importance."

"What do you mean Harry is no longer at his Aunt and Uncle's? Where is he?" McGonagall said

"Minerva please trust me and contact Alastor everything will be explained. I promise."

With that Minerva and Remus got up and left to see to their tasks.

"Severus will you please go to Voldemort and see if you can find any information on that strange phenomenon earlier today. Thank You." With that Dumbledore got up and left followed shortly by a very confused Snape.


	3. Chapter 2: Gathering

Chapter 2: Gathering 

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt and Chris were in the manor waiting for their transportation to wherever they where going. Leo tried to get more information from the Elders but they just gave Leo a piece of paper and told him to have everyone touch it at 5:59. When it was time Leo picked up Wyatt and Piper grabbed Chris and they all touched the paper and where gone.

By 8:30 everyone that the Phantom Stranger told to be ready in the Watchtower was there. All of the Sentinels of Magic where there, as well as at lest one member of each of the major teams was there, Aquaman, Arsenal, Batman, Batgirl, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Cyborg, JSA's Flash and JLA's Flash, both Green Arrows (Connor and Oliver) and Green Lanterns (Kyle and John), Kid Flash, Martian Manhunter, Nightwing, Robin, Speedy, Superboy, Superman, Wonder Girl, and Wonder Woman. The real surprise was a red-head in a wheelchair at the computer reviewing files like she knew what she was doing. Kyle went to say something to her but was stopped by Batman and Superman telling him that she was just doing her job. Kyle wondered who could she be but put everything together when he heard Huntress talking to her over a communicator and figured out it was Oracle. At 8:50 Phantom Stranger had them all get to gather in a circle with all the Sentinels of Magic surrounding them to prepare to transport them all at once.

Buffy, Willow, Faith, Giles, Robin, Kennedy, Dawn were all sitting around discussing the events of this morning and trying to figure out what to do. Angel had called to say that nothing had happen at all in LA since their fight with the Senior Partners and killing the Dragon.

Buffy then insisted that Willow go to LA to Teleport them to England so that they could have a nice long discussion as to what the hell Angel was think trying to run Wolfram and Hart. Angel reluctantly agreed and Willow retrieved them this afternoon right now they getting changed to before the discussion. Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria entered the kitchen and took sets but just as they were sitting down everyone in the kitchen just vanished.

Remus, Minerva, Alastor, and the Weasleys were in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place waiting for Albus. The Headmaster walked in and asked Molly where Ron, Ginny and Hermione where.

"They are in their room. This is order business isn't it?" Molly asked clearly confused.

"It is but it is also more than that. They will be needed please go and get them." Dumbldore said with an air of finality that clearly stated that she had no chose in the matter.

"Alright Headmaster, but I don't agree." Molly said clearly pissed as she left to get them.

When Molly return with the kids in tow. The Headmaster pulled out a rope and asked them to all grab a hold. Once everyone was touching the rope the headmaster touched his wand to it and they all felt a tug at their navels.

Harry was awoken by Ancient at lunchtime, Harry was still not completely sure what to make of this man that was supposedly his ancestor. When Harry got to the kitchen he found Ancient sitting at a bar/counter area making some sandwiches.

"Ah I see you found the place I didn't think to show you here, sorry about that but I don't get many visitors. Now, I know that you must still have some questions, but I must ask you to hold off on those until after the meeting tonight. I have to pull some people here for the meeting and it can take a while to locate them unless I know exactly where they are. You don't by chance know where Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy live do you."

"Well I know that Neville lives with his grandmother but were I don't know. I know that Luna lives somewhere in Ottery St. Chapel near my best friend. But as for ferret I have no clue and I can not see way some one that is supposed to be fighting for the side of light would what to see him unless to through him in Azkaban."

"Harry not everything is as it seems as you will soon find out." Ancient stated calmly with a smile. "But you will learn that soon enough. Thank you for the information it is a great help." Ancient said and started to walk into another room but stopped suddenly, turned, and added "Oh, I almost forgot. Your trunk and Hedwig are in the sitting room that you first arrived in. After you put your thing in your room please come back to the room beyond this door. Thank you." With that he left, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

After He finished his lunch Harry did as he was asked and returned to the room that Ancient pointed out. To find twelve people besides Ancient he looked around and spotted Neville and Luna and went over to them.

Neville saw Harry approaching and asked "Harry do you know what is going on here? I was sitting in my room reading a book on Herbology when I suddenly found myself here. The man in the middle of the room told me that everything would be explained later after everyone was here."

"Sorry Neville but you know about as much as me and I arrived here yesterday." Stated Harry sadly.

"Potter what the hell is going on here" stated a slimy familiar voice behind them. Harry hung his head praying that it did not belong to how he thought it did but knowing that it did. They turned around and sure enough there stood the sexy looking blonde Prince of Slytherin, Amazing Bouncing Ferret, Future Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. _"Sexy" where the HELL did that come from _thought Harry while replaying "I have know idea, Malfoy. I guess you are going to have to wait like everyone else, Ferret." With that Harry turn his back on the annoying git and focused his attention on Neville and Luna. "So Neville did you grandmother have a chance yet to get you a new wand?" Asked Harry

"Yes we went right after getting off the train to Ollivander's and got this 11 inches, Oak, with Griffin tail hairs." Neville stated proudly showing off his new wand.

They continued talking about different things and looking at the odd assortment of people there, one person looked like a giant red statue, another was dressed in a purple clock and had a black mask on.

Harry noticed Ancient approaching them when he was close enough he asked Neville, Harry and Luna to come with him into another room. When they got there he turned to Neville and said "I have a way to fix you parents but I need to bring them here first I would like to do this now if that is alright with you."

"I guess so…" stated Neville timidly still not complete comfortable around this man.

"OK, tell me what room they are in, in St. Mongo's."

Neville told him the room and Ancient closed his eyes and waved his hands then suddenly there where two people in hospital beds in the room. Harry recognized them as Frank and Alice Longbottom. Ancient walked up to them and placed his hands on their heads closed his eyes and began chanting in some langue that Harry had never head. This lasted for about 20 minutes but when Ancient stepped back both Frank and Alice's eyes where clear and the looked around and spotted Harry and Neville standing at the ends of their beds and smiled. Neville cautiously approached them, cautiously saying "Mum, Dad can you understand me."

"Yes, my son we can thanks to the founder of the Order of Phoenix." Stated Frank smiling at his son.

"I will leave you to get reacquainted, I will come and get you before the meeting starts" said Ancient quietly exiting the room

Harry and Luna where about to do the same when the Longbottoms called them back.

Meanwhile in the other room Red Tornado had gathered his daughter Tanya Smith, Cissie King Jones, Greata Roosevelt, Stephanie Brown, and Natasha Irons together so that they could try to figure out what was going on.

In another part of the room four other seems to gather together as if they knew each other. Oz, Riley Finn, Sam Finn and Connor where sitting together assessing the situation.

Meanwhile Draco stood in a corner of the room sneering at everyone but thinking of that irritating, self-diluted, argent, hot Gryffindor.

Ancient walked back into the room and took a seat at the table and closed his eyes and began to float. He stayed that way for two hours and then suddenly another person appeared in the room. The was a load gasp from the Red Tornado and his group. "Donna Troy is that you." He asked.

"Yes it is Red Tornado what am I doing here though." Asked Donna

"All will be explained in about 20 minutes please wait until then. I need to pull one more group of people here it should not take too long." Ancient stated closing his eyes again.

About 5 minutes later 11 more people appeared in the room. "Buffy" "Willow" "Dad" came four calls from the Oz, Riley, Sam, and Connor.

"What is going on here?" asked Faith

"If you would all come with me I believe that I will be able to explain everything seeing as the others are arriving soon." Ancient said as he got up and headed for the door with everyone in tow. On the way Ancient poked his head into another room and told them that the meeting is about to begin and their presents were needed. Harry, Neville, Luna, Frank and Alice came out and followed the rest of them into a large circular room with a large circular stone table that could probable seat 100.

"There are name cards on the table for everyone, please find you seats the other should be arriving any minute now." With that four people arrived two holding little boys. "Ah the Charmed Ones, please find your seats there is a play pen for Wyatt and Chris just behind your seats. Leo I believe I am supposed to tell you 'the powers that be are no longer gods' is that the right one. There are to many passwords now a days. Don't you agree Neville?" asked Ancient with a smile. Harry and Neville gave a small chuckle at the inside joke.

Just then large group of weirdly dressed people arrived "The Heroes have arrived. Jay, Alan it is good to see you again."

"Michael is that you. You should have died years ago." Said Jay Garrick

"There is much about me that you do not know Jay, I will explain when the Order arrives." Said Ancient.

As if by heavenly intervention the Order of Phoenix arrived just then. "Ancient it is good to finally meet you. I have read all your journals but I never thought I would get to meet you except vacuously through Young Harry there." Albus Dumbledore said shaking hands with the Ancient.

"Good to meet you too Albus I am pleased that you have taken such good care of my order and school. Now that you are all here please have a seat and we will begin."


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting 

"First I want to welcome you all to my humble abode and thank you all for coming. Now I believe we should do introductions. As I am the one that brought you all here I should begin. My name is Ancient, but I have gone by many other names in the past, instead of listing them and you all laughing and thinking I am some whack job let me tell you about my life." Ancient said as he began to tell everyone his life story. Harry just tuned him out as he already heard it and looked at the gather people. He was glad to see the Weasleys there as well as Remus and McGonagall. Harry was still pissed with Dumbledore who had meddle to much in his life and did not give him information when he should have. As Ancient finished his story there was a great wave of disbelieving chatter throughout the room, with the notable exception of Leo, Albus, and Phantom Stranger. Ancient raised his hands "I can prove what I am saying, First there is a book, that states everything I have just told you. Albus please show everyone the book I left you."

Dumbledore went to place the book on the table but it disappeared before it even touched down on the table. Everyone looked around and saw a bushy haired girl flipping through it. "Well this does confirm your statement but how can we confirm that you are the person that wrote this book" Hermione states.

"Simple we are right now in Camelot, in the room that held the Round Table Meetings. See for your self." With that Ancient waved his hands and banners, sword, and other weapons appeared on the walls the windows that had not been their before showed a view that only Camelot could attain. Everyone was in awe of the man before them.

"Now let us continue with the introductions please."

Everyone around the table began introducing themselves when they got to the one named Donna Troy the Superheroes where extremely happy to see her for some reason.

After all the introductions were made Ancient stood up and started the discussion. "First I would like to tell you what I know about what happened this morning. From what I can tell the Demons Wolf, Ram, and Heart, called upon the First Evil to help them in their fight against Angel. It responded by combining the worlds that had his greatest champions The Source, Voldemort, and Darkseid with Wolf, Ram and Heart's Universe. This in turn caused a effect of you each being left out of the loop and not knowing about one another. But the Power That Be, which is another name for the First Good, had informed me that this could happen some day. Seeing as I am the only champion that they have that could see into all dimensions they made sure I was prepared for it and I planted clues in what I considered key universes, that which held the Superheroes, that which held the Slayers, that which held the Charmed Ones, and that which held the Wizarding World, were four of these. I spent time in each universe to ensure that I could call upon the ones I need if the time ever came. I also started the organization that I mentioned before so that I could combine and call upon them if I ever needed their help, as I do now. You see I can train you all but I cannot interfere any longer. There was a pact made to keep another and me out of the fight, because we once almost destroyed the multi-verse in our battles.

"So what I am proposing is this. Combining some of each of you to form an elite team that can work as one to permanently defeat, Voldemort, Wolf, Ram, and Heart, The Source, and take on any of the supervillians. I have already selected who I believe should be on the team. It will consist of ten superheroes, ten witches/wizards, four slayers, and a hunter. Now four would overlap into other areas as well. So here is who I think it should be for the superheroes, Arrowette, Empress, Kid Flash, Raven, Robin, Speedy, Spoiler, Steel, Superboy, and Wonder Girl; for the witches/wizards it should be Connor Stephens, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Natasha Irons, Harry Potter, Tanya Smith, Dawn Summers, Ginny and Ronald Weasley; for the Slayers it should be Stephine Brown, Lily Carter, Greta Roosevelt, and Luna Lovegood; and finally the hunter should be Conner Stephens."

"YOU CHOOSE ALL CHILDREN FOR YOUR TEAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING," yelled an irate Molly Weasley.

"I was thinking that with thirty years of training they would be the best team ever. You see I have the ability to change time here so that one month outside would equal ten years in here. But no one would age more than three months so they have the ability to look like children but they will be a much more powerful force. And beside I choose the most powerful among the younger generation and also a lot of soul mates so that their powers combine to make a more powerful force in the end.

"Do those of you here that I named have any objection to me training you to be more powerful. If so please say so and I will remove your name from the list. Also remember you will be fighting for good and you will have thirty years away from your loved ones." Molly grudgingly held her tongue while still staring at Ancient.

Harry was not at all surprised when Draco stood up but what he said did surprise Harry and Harry's Friends. "I will agree to support the side of Light with a Wizards Bond if you will agree to train me to help defeat the Dark Lord and his followers. For I am sick of being my fathers puppet."

Harry and the rest of those named all stood up and gave similar vows. Ancient then pulled Lily Carter and her Parents, Ryan and Julia into the meeting after a brief discussion they also agreed under the condition that they stayed as well.

Ancient then stood and said "I have no problem with that as a matter of fact I was going to ask for one of the two head slayers, a watcher, and three others of the slayers associates, three superheroes, and four witches or wizards to stay and help me in the training. Do I have any volunteers."

Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and Red Tornado immediately stood up saying they would stay; Oz and Illyria also stood up to help Faith and Buffy talked for a moment and then Faith stood up followed closely by Robin smiling at her. Troia and Dr. Occult then stood up as well.

"Okay that takes care of most of them I still need one more from the slayer associates and one more witch or wizard for transfiguration/animagus training." Dumbledore leaned over and whispered something in McGonagall's ear and she stood up. Finally Spike stood up stating that some one had to take care of niblet.

"Great now that that is taken care if lets move onto the next area of business. Here is a list of all the Wolfram and Heart Branches as well as where all the Hellmouthes are located." With that he handed piece of paper to every one that read:

_Wolfram and Heart Branches_

_**Country City**_

Australia Sydney Brazil Rio De Janeiro 

_China Bangkok_

_Hong Kong_

_Egypt Cairo_

_France Paris_

_Germany Berlin_

_Greece Athens_

_Iraq Baghdad_

_Italy Rome_

_Japan Tokyo_

_Mexico Mexico City_

_Russia Moscow_

_Singapore Singapore_

_South Africa Johannesburg_

_Spain Madrid_

_United Kingdom Edinburgh, Scotland_

_London, England_

_USA Atlanta, Georgia_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_Chicago, Illinois_

_Dallas, Texas_

_Denver, Colorado_

_Detroit, Michigan_

_Gotham City, Indiana_

_Keystone, Nebraska_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_Metropolis, New Jersey_

_Miami, Florida_

_New York City, New York_

_San Francisco, California_

_Seattle, Washington_

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_Washington, D.C._

Hellmouthes 

_**Country City**_

Australia Broome Belize San Pedro 

_Brazil Macelo_

_Bulgaria Leuski_

_China Fuzhou_

_Ecuador Posorja_

_Egypt Luxor_

_German Leipzig_

_Russia Magadan_

_Murmansk_

_Senegal Saraya_

_South Africa Durban_

_Spain Utiel_

_Sri Lanka Bentota_

_Sweden Kalmar_

_United Kingdom Ayr, Scotland_

_USA Cincinnati, Ohio_

"We also have to worry about the source who operates out of San Francisco and the Super Villains operate around the world. The biggest threat right now though is Voldemort if he combines forces with any of the above we will have a major problem. The Hellmouth in Ayr, Scotland is going to be a major concern. There is a forest on the outskirts of town that is in all actuality the Forbidden Forest that is next to Hogwarts. This will give Voldemort a staging ground and launching platform to strike at Hogwarts. This mean we must be prepared for an attack from there. We must also establish allies in the forest. Now the other thing we must worry about is the First Evil he will not sit idly by while we destroy one of his champions and another hellmouth if we can. What I need to ask you all is to hold Voldemort off for a little while so that the so that the elite team can be trained. Does everyone agree to that."

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"Great now here is a communications pin for everyone here. This will allow you to be in contact with each other as well as those here at Camelot." He handed everyone a small pin that was in the shape of a sword. "This is a combination of magic and technology, it will work anywhere in the Solar System. Now for the final matter, Piper I know you have been wondering why I asked for Wyatt to be brought here. While it is simple, when I was Merlin I created an Heir and I did so again when I was Gryffindor. You see the Heir of Merlin will become the next King Arthur and the Heir of Gryffindor will be come the next Merlin. Both of those heirs where supposed to be in different universes. Now they are in the same and in this very room. As you already know Piper Wyatt is the next King Arthur, and the Heir of Gryffindor is Harry Potter." There was a large gasp from the witches and wizards at the table as the all stared at Harry. Harry was in turn staring at Ancient like he'd lost his mind. "Before you say anything Harry let me explain. The Heir of Gryffindor had never been found before because I split the power between a muggle and a wizard. It took those two families to wed and bear a child to make the Heir of Gryffindor the families were the Potters and the Evans. So you see your parents completed the task to make you the Heir of Gryffindor. As I told you when you came here your powers have been unlocked so now you do have the power to become the next Merlin. Now Piper I would ask that you let Wyatt stay here in Camelot."

"I am sorry sir but there is no way that that is going to happen. He is at to crucial a stage right now and needs his parents." Piper said.

"I understand but please at least ask for help to protect him. Maybe a slayer at your house or another witch to help out."

"Why not both" said Willow "Kennedy and I can come to San Francisco and help you with the Source and we can also help protect Wyatt and Chris from the baddies."

"Piper that does not sound like a bad idea. Besides I could always use the help at Magic School," said Paige "especially with the new stuff that is going to need to be learned now that the worlds have merged."

"I would be glad to help you Miss Matthews," said Dumbledore. "I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Okay," Piper said "I will be glad for some help with the vanquishing and protecting Wyatt and Chris."

"Great now that that is settled, that was the final thing I had to discuss. Does anyone have any questions."

"Yes," Batman said "I would like to know what you will be training the Elite Team in."

"Well to begin with they will learn all forms of martial arts, as well as all forms of weaponry. They will go through college level courses in Criminology, Biology, Psychology, Information Systems, Sociology, and many others, each will be evaluated for their specialty and be trained further in that field, to the extent of receiving Doctorates in said field or fields. The witches and wizards will become masters in Occulmency, Legilemens, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. They will also be trained in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Animagus, and their special powers. All will learn meditation and each will be given thorough briefings on all Super Villains and Demons."

"Well that works for me." Said Batman, Dumbledore, and Giles at the same time.

"Any other questions… No… Okay then your communicators also let you come here when ever you need just touch them and say Camelot and you will arrive here in the Round Table room. I need to speak with Mrs. Gordon and Batman if I may. Please talk amongst yourselves or just touch your pin and say return and it will return you from whence you came. All those that are staying for either training or giving training I would like to talk to you all in 20 minutes here to go over everything." With that Ancient stood up and walked over to where Batman and Oracle were.

"Batman, Oracle I would like access to your databanks so that I can give the trainees the proper and complete information. Do you think that that is possible."

"Well as luck would have it I was just updating the JLA computers and have a complete copy right here the only problem is that this has the Hero information on it too."

"Mrs. Gordon I know the identity of every superhero out there I promise I will not give the information away. I would like to setup a link as well to the JLA mainframe so that way I can update it with the demon and other information. Would that be alright with you.

"If you know mine, Robin, Nightwing, Superman, and Captain Marvel's Identities I will grant you full access to the Bat Computer. It is more complete than the JLA computer." Batman said.

"Alright your identity is Bruce Wayne, Robin is Tim Drake, Nightwing is Dick Grayson, Superman is Clark Kent or Kal-El, Captain Marvel is Billy Baston. Is that all or would you like your other alternate identities such as Matches Malone or Robin's Alvin Dupree." Ancient stated calmly.

"No that is alright where is your computer we will begin the upload." Batman said.

"Right this way, I will have to establish the link myself because it is slightly magical to be able to cross the dimensions. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I understand that."

"I have one final request. I know that you prefer that Robin kept his identity a secret but with him living and working with this team for the next thirty year I do request that he be allowed to tell them in his own time."

"Yes I will tell him he has my permission. I would also like to propose that you include superheroes with the supervillains briefing that way they know who they can rely on and also in case something goes wrong they can effectively take them out."

"I can understand that it would be beneficial to them. Okay I will add that, should we disclose secret identities or should we only give them publicly know one." He asked as he started the connect to the Bat Computer.

"Good question, let me get back to you after the JLA and the other teams have a meeting as to whether or not we should do that."

"Great well the connect is made please do your magic. I need to get back to discuss the training. Thank you again."


	5. Chapter 4: Truths and Consequences

Chapter 4: Truths and Consequences 

As soon as Ancient closed the meeting Harry was on his feet and headed straight for Malfoy with his friends hot on his tail not knowing what else to do. As soon as Harry was in front of him, he said "Malfoy we need to talk alone."

"Alright, Potter I figured that you would have something to say so lets go," sneered Malfoy.

"Follow me" Harry stated and with that he spun on his heel and marched from the meeting room with Malfoy and his friends following. When Harry got to the room that he and the Longbottoms were using earlier Harry opened the door for Malfoy to enter and with a quick look at his friends that indicated they should remain out side and went in.

"Alright Malfoy what are you playing at," Harry demanded.

"I would not expect you to understand what it is like, St. Potter, to be with a father that would rather you be his slave than his son." Harry was shocked at what Malfoy just said but he had to set him straight about his life and now.

"Malfoy you do not know what you are talking about. My life has not been exactly the easiest in the world. And contrary to popular belief my family hates my guts because to them I am a 'Freak'." To say that Draco was surprised at what Harry had just said was an understatement.

"Well then maybe I should tell you what it is like to be the glorious Heir of Malfoy. I was treated just above the House-elves if I did something that he did not like I was punished severely. It did not matter what happened I just could not wait until I got to Hogwart and away from him, but even there he held all the cards. I did not make friends with you, I did not get the top score in my year, I did not beat you in Quiddicth, I could not cast Dark Curses proficiently enough, it did not matter what it was I as tortured beaten, and _Crocioed_. Now I have been offered something I thought I would never get a chance to be a Light Wizard so I am going to take it. So tell me that you did not have a better life than me you pampered prick." Draco screamed at Harry with tears running down his face.

"Draco it seems that we have more in common that either of us thought," Harry said taking a seat and sighing heavily.

"Yeah right," Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco I to have been mentally and physically abused by the ones that should have loved me. As you know I lived with my aunt and uncle, from the time I was four I was responsible for cleaning the entire house, making all the meals and tending the garden." With that Harry began to tell Draco about his time with the Dursleys, the weeks alone in his cupboard, the constant beatings if he asked anything, the lies about his family, the list went on and on.

When Harry was finished talking Draco's mouth hung open in shock he did not think any one was treated like he was. "Well I can see that we both misjudged the other very badly." Draco stated after getting over his shock. "Maybe we can put everything in the past and start over."

"I think that is a great idea. My name is Harry Potter and you might be…" Harry said sticking his hand out with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy, glad to meet you," Draco said taking the offered hand. When their hands met there was a spark of electricity. They stared in to each others eyes and slowly moved together until their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss. When they broke apart there was a look of shock and pleasantness on both their faces. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Ron poked his head in "Harry, those twenty minutes are almost up we need to get back to the meeting room. Hermione said from behind Ron.

"Alright 'Mione, but first let me introduce you all to Draco Malfy, Light Wizard. Before you say it Ron. I believe he is for real. But let not get into it right now." Ron and the others did not know what to say but if Harry was going to trust him then they were at least going to give Malfoy a chance.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and started to walk towards the meeting room. Harry's friends fell in behind and where wondering what that was all about. As they where heading back Harry leaned over and whispered to Draco "We need to talk later about what just happened." Draco absent mindedly nodded his head in agreement. They both still did not realize that they where holding hands.

When they all got to the meeting room they found that they where the last ones to arrive and took the seats next to Ancient.

Ancient was waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. When Harry and Draco walked in holding hands Ancient smiled and looked at the two very intently, as they walked to sit down Ancient noticed that they took the right seats that he had meant for them from the beginning directly to his right.

"Alright now that everyone is here, this is what your schedule is going to look like for the next 30 years in reality 3 months. The first four years all of you will go through Muggle High School. This will consist of English taught by Julia Carter, Math up to Calculus taught by Myself, Science taught by Illyria, Social Studies; Geography, Sociology, and Psychology, taught by Robin Wood, Computer Technology taught by Oz and History taught by Ryan Carter. Every morning you will have Hand-to-Hand combat training and Weapons Training taught by Spike and Faith. Every afternoon you will have Meditation training taught by Oz as well. And everyone will take Astronomy with my self three nights a week.

"Now the fifth through eleventh years you will be split apart the witches and wizards will go through Hogwarts completely. While everyone else will continue their education if any of the witches and wizards wish to continue their education they will be given the chance after Hogwarts. For the Hogwarts students I will be teaching Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, Remus Lupin will be teaching DADA, Julia Carter will be teaching Muggle Studies, yes it is required for all, Frank Longbottom will teach Potions, Alice Longbottom will tech Charms, and Minerva McGonagall will teach Transfiguration. Everyone will continue Astronomy. Everyone else will be learning from online for your collage courses if you have questions I will be able to help as it is going to be rather tricky to get answers from the teachers.

"The 12-30 years will be for anyone who wishes a doctorate or a masters the only thing with the Master is you need a year of apprenticeship to complete it now we have a current Transfiguration Mistress here so that will not be a problem. The Charms and Potions you will have to wait for Hogwarts as there are two of each there right now. During this time Illyria will be briefing you on Ancient Demons, Red Tornado will be briefing you on the Super Villains, Faith, Spike, and Robin will be briefing you on the demons, and Troia will be briefing you on the Superheroes. Myself and Minerva will be teaching Wizardry Law and Customs and Robin and Ryan will be teaching Muggle Laws and Customs. Also all you witches and wizards will be come sorcerers. During the whole time you are here you will also be working on our gifts and/or your powers. You will learn to fight with all types of martial arts and all types of weapons. Also if you have the potential for Wiccan Magic Dr. Occult will be training you in that. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes, why to we have to go through Muggle High School and why do we have to repeat our first years of Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Good question to answer the first part this will help you to familiarize your self with muggle society and it will also help you in your wizarding studies as well, as for the second part Hogwarts no longer teaches you everything like they used to for instants what you learned in your fifth year used to be taught in third year so you will be learning a lot more that you know and there are four here that have not done any of the training. Anyone else? No… Okay than on to the next order of business. I am going to take all of you to Downtown London in two days. We are going to get all the books that you need for your schooling, so think about what you want to have doctorates in. Everyone will be getting the newest laptop computer. Then we will go to Diagon Ally and get all the supplies for your Hogwarts training and your gifts as well. We will also be picking up training weapons for all of you there. Everyone will be getting a complete Muggle and Wizardry wardrobe. No you are not paying for any of the things I just mentioned. Now anything else that you want you have to purchase with your own money. Tomorrow we will test to see what gifts you all have the potential for and what your powers are. So if there is nothing else I will show you all to your rooms in a minute but first I need to talk to Harry, Draco, Robin and Superboy."

"Robin, Superboy real quickly I have already talked to Superman and Batman and they agreed that when you are ready to reveal you secret identities to the team they have no problem with it." Both boys nodded their heads in understanding and left to talk to their girlfriends. "Harry, Draco I am glad see that you have both put your past problems behind you. Now is the time for you both to get to know each other and become good friends." Harry and Draco nodded their understanding. Ancient then spoke to everyone. "If you will all follow me I will show you to your rooms."

The next morning everyone was awakened at 6 am and not a lot of the kids were happy about that. Ancient laughed and told them that that was nothing that in two days they were going to have to start getting up at 4:30 to be in hand-to-hand combat at 5 am. All the kids really groaned then. "Alright first is breakfast then we will begin the tests." Ancient stated and began cooking a meal for all of them while he was doing that Harry suddenly got an idea and approached Ancient.

"Sir, are there no house-elves here?"

"No, Harry Camelot is about equality for all there are no slaves here." Ancient replied.

"What about Free House-Elves, Sir. I know two that would probably love to have work here." Harry said

"Really that would be great who do they work for right now."

"Well they work at Hogwarts for Professor Dumbledore. I am sure that he would let us barrow them or even hire them here permanently."

"Great could you call him and find out for me please."

"Yes, Sir right away."

"Great and Harry do not call me Sir call me Brian the name I am using when ever I need to go into the real world."

"Okay, Brian."

Harry called Dumbledore on the communicator about Dobby and Winky and Dumbledore agreed that if Ancient wanted he could hire them for Camelot. Harry then called out "Dobby, Winky" and the elves appeared before him. Harry quickly explained the reason that they were there and both immediately agreed to work at Camelot for Harry. Harry tried to make them understand that it was not for him but for Ancient and they both said that they would only leave working at Hogwarts if they were going to work for the Great Harry Potter. Harry finally agreed but told them that they are still free elves and that Harry would pay them 1 gallon each a week.

"Ancient this is Dobby and Winky they are the house elves that I was telling you about. They have both agreed to work here but they are actually working for me. So when I leave they will be leaving with me."

"Great, this will help so that none of us have to do kitchen or clean-up duties as much. Well breakfast is already done but if you two want to help with cleaning up the castle it would be greatly appreciated." Ancient told them and the two elves immediately nodded their oversized heads and disappeared in a pop presumably to go clean the castle. "Harry" Ancient said "do you know how much money is left in the accounts I left the Potters."

"Accounts, all I know about is my account in Gringotts. I do not know about any others." Harry stated confused.

McGonagall and Draco looked up from eating when Harry said that.

"Harry what are you talking about you are the richest wizard in Briton," Draco said.

"If I am then I have no idea where it is."

McGonagall touched her finger to her communicator and called "Dumbledore get to Camelot IMMEDIATELY"

Albus appeared moments later to see three very pissed off people looking at him. "WHY HAVE YOU NOT TOLD HARRY ABOUT HIS FAMILY VAULTS AT GRINGOTTS YET. HE HAS BEEN IN THE WIZARDING WORLD FOR 5 YEARS NOW AND HAS NO CLUE ABOUT THEM. WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU KEPT FROM HIM." McGonagall yelled at Dumbledore.

"Minerva there is no need to yell I just did not think that it was vital information to give him seeing as he can not take anything from them until he turns 16. I was planning on telling him on his birthday."

"That is not acceptable he should have been told about the vaults and everything else. I have been surprised that he has not come to me about any of the Wizarding Balls that have been held that he should have attended. I know that Draco attended them and the Potter line is older that the Malfoy one so where are the invitations." Harry was starting to understand that the Headmaster had been keeping more things from him than he ever thought possible.

"As you well know Minerva all Harry's mail is sorted be his personal assistants and they have standing orders to decline all invitations until he tells them otherwise."

"Personal Assistants. What Personal Assistants. I have never meet any Personal Assistants." Harry said hotly.

"Harry, why don't you, Minerva and myself go some place to have a talk." Dumbledore said.

"Fine but Draco is coming too. He knows more about Wizarding tradition than I do and I trust him."

With that the four of them left the kitchen. They went into Harry's Personal study that was off of his room. Harry sat himself behind the desk as everyone else took seats in front of him.

"Alright I want to know everything and I want to know it now." Harry said very pissed off.

"I have to question why has Harry been charged with the underage wizardry law when he is exempt from it being that he is the sole remainder of the Potter Family" asked Draco.

"That was Minister Fudge. He has had it in for anyone that he feels is a threat to his position that is mainly myself and Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Okay let me start Harry," McGonagall said. Harry nodded his consent to that. "That I know of you have two personal assistants that are supposed to keep you updated on all your companies and finances. You are worth roughly 900 million gallons. You have, the last I heard, 35 wizarding companies that you owned and another 50 that you have invested interests in, as well as 25 muggle companies that you own and another 45 that you have invested interests in. Of course that information is 16 years old."

"So who has been receiving my statements then?" Harry asked.

"That would be your Wizardry Guardian. Albus Dumbledore." McGonagall said glaring at the Headmaster

"All right that is enough as of this moment Headmaster you will no longer have any say as to what happens with the Potter fortune. Draco can I do that?" Harry asked.

"Well technically you were a legal adult when you started school so yes you can." Answered Draco.

"Fine, Professor McGonagall can you take myself and Draco into the real world so that I can straighten this out with my assistants, the ministry and Gringotts. Once I clear it with Brian that is."

"Yes, Mr Potter it would be my pleasure."

"Headmaster I am glad that I will have 30 years to cool down before I see you again. If you would please give me my keys to my vaults and any other things that you have of mine it would be greatly appreciated. You have one hour to get it here." With that Harry and Draco stood up and left the Headmaster and the Head of Gryffindor House alone.

Harry headed straight for the training room that he knew Brian was using for the testing once inside he walked up to him and waited until he was done with Neville's testing."

"Well lets see here you have the potential to be a Lion Animagus, Aura Reader, Beast Speaker, Breather of all, Charms Master, Elemental Magic, Enchanter, Green Thumb, Healing Touch, Master Legilimens, Master Occlumens, Potions Master, Self Healing, Sorcerer, Teleporter, Transfigurations Master. Oh and you are the Heir of Hufflepuff not bad Neville."

"Thank you sir." Neville said.

"Brian can I have a quick word with you," Harry asked.

"Sure, I will cast the spells needed while you talk," answered Brian.

"Well I just found out that the headmaster has been keeping a lot of things from me and I need to go sort some things out in the real world. Professor McGonagall agreed to take Draco, Neville, and myself, it would be greatly appreciated if you would let us."

"Sure no problem, so you want to take Ron and Hermione as well."

"No, I do not think they will understand just yet. But with Draco and Neville it will look like I have the backing of two of the most powerful families and with Professor McGonagall the backing of Hogwarts."

"Ok, sounds good. Do you think it will be a problem for me to have access to the Potter Fortune for tomorrows expenses."

"If what I just heard is any indication then no, I will have more than enough to cover everything and barely scratch the fortune."

"Right, now lets see what your gifts are. You have the potential for True Animagus, Aura Reader, Breather of all, Charms Master, Elemental Magic, Enchanter, Healing Touch, Heightened Magical Reflexes, Invisibility, Intangibility, Lycan Strength, Magical Scholar, Master Legilimens, Master Occlumens, Metamorphamagus, Parceltongue, Potions Master, Self Healing, Sorcerer, Telekinetic, Telepathy, Teleporter, Temporal Stasis, Transfiguration Master, and Wind Rider. Not bad, almost what I expected from my heir but the Parceltongue is a mystery."

"I will explain that later." Harry said with a sigh.

"Alright now you Draco." Brian cast the spells and looked socked at the results. "Harry, Draco please follow me. Everyone I will be right back."

Ancient left with a worried looking Harry and Draco following. He lead them to his office, when they were all in the office he immediately turned on Harry and Draco. "Alright now boys I need you to be honest with me has anything weird happened when you two where together in the last two days."

Both boys turned scarlet and told him about the day before.

"You said you felt a shock when you touched hands, correct," both boys nodded, "then the kiss did anything feel different after that,"

"Yeah but it is hard to explain exactly it was almost like…" Harry said looking for the words.

"I was whole." Draco said helpfully.

"Yeah that is it I was whole. Why?" Harry asked

"Boys do you know what a soul mate is."

"Yeah it is basically the person you are destined to be with," Draco said.

"It is more than that, every soul has two parts everyone holds one half of a soul when some one finds the other half of their soul one of two things can happen you either accept it or you reject it. Now if you reject it, it causes animosity between the two people but you can later accept it. When you accept it many different things can happen one of the most come is that you live in complete happiness the rest of your lives. One of the rare things that happens is that your souls and magic combine, this is called a soul bond, once a soul bond happens it can never be rejected. So you understand what I am saying?"

"If I understand you correctly, when we shook hands we started a pact and when we kissed we finalized this pact. And now are souls are one." Harry said.

"Right the reason I know that this happened is that Draco you have the exact same gifts as Harry has that in and of itself would not have tipped me off. What did was the True Animagus gift. There is only two ways that that can happen one is to be born of pure magic, as is the case with two of our trainees. I am the only other being known to have been born this ways and be a wizard or witch. The other way is for it to be given to an heir, which I did for both Harry and Wyatt. So seeing as you have the exact same gifts as Harry and you do not know the other two it had to be a soul bond with Harry that had taken place. Now as I said before there are other soul mates here but the soul bond might not happen or just not to the extent that it has happened with you. Each bond is different. So now that I have just dropped this bombshell I have to get back to finding every ones gifts and you have some business to attended to as well I believe."

Harry and Draco nodded and they followed Brian out still trying to comprehend what they had just learned. They followed Brian back to the training room and picked up Neville. Then they went back to Harry's study to let Professor McGonagall know that they had the right away to leave. When they got back there they heard a pop just as they opened the door. Professor McGonagall was standing with her back to them looking over some things on the desk.

"Professor is that the items that I requested," Harry asked startling the Professor.

"Mr. Potter, please do not do that I am an old woman." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Not that old professor," Harry replied with a smile.

"Just like your father always knew what to say to a lady." McGonagall said with a smile. "To answer your question yes this is what you requested." Holding up a ring of keys and a box. "These are the keys to your vaults with the exception of the main vault which requires a sample of blood. In the box are some items, he also told me that he had given some things to the Dursleys for them to give to you. But I doubt that they did," stated McGonagall in a huff.

"Well then I guess that adds another place to the list than," Harry stated. "Professor if it is alright with you Neville will be joining us on our outing." McGonagall just nodded her head. "So I guess we can start at… my personal assistants, then the Ministry, then Gringotts, my Muggle Bank and finally the Dursley's how does that sound to everyone."

"Harry what muggle bank?" asked McGonagall

"Well I assumed that I had one because I have muggle companies," Harry said.

"No, Harry Gringotts runs all banks including Muggle ones so that would be unnecessary," stated Draco with a smile.

"Harry, before we go may I have a word with you in private," asked McGonagall.

"Of course professor. If you would excuses us for a moment," Harry said to Draco and Neville as they walked in to his common room leaving the Professor and her student to talk. "What is it Professor?" Harry asked when the door was closed.

"I was wondering why you have suddenly started to hang out with Mr. Malfoy and considering him a confidant?" asked McGonagall.

Harry smiled and replied, "Well it is going to get out sooner or later so I will tell you. Draco and I are soul bonded. After the first meeting yesterday we decided to talk during the talk we discovered that we had both miss judged the other considerable. So we decided to start over." Harry then described what happened after that and what Brian had just told them. McGonagall just smiled as Harry told the story when he was finished she stood up and walked over to Harry and hugged him.

"I am happy for you Harry. I am also glad we have someone here that can explain things without trying to be mysterious." McGonagall said after breaking the hug.

Harry went and got Draco and Neville. They all made sure that they looked presentable and that they where wearing muggle attire. They also had nice wizardry robes in bags for when they where in the wizardry world. They all touched their communicators. They landed in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place and as they where walking out of the kitchen the portrait of Mrs. Black started screaming. Harry looked at it with distain and walked up grabbed the frame and just ripped the offending thing right off the wall plaster and all. Harry then walked into the sitting room and through the painting into the fire. There was screeches of agony as the portrait burned. Harry turned around to see a shocked Draco and Neville and a smiling professor staring at him. "I guess I will have to tell Remus what I just did. He will be glad it is gone." Harry said with a smile.

"We had better leave a note or else Moody will go spastic." McGonagall said with a laugh.

"Harry what was that all about," Draco asked.

"That was my godfather's hag of a mother she has been yelling every chance she gets about blood traitors and Mudbloods being in the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Supposedly they had tried everything to get her off the wall but nothing worked."

"Harry I must say that was brilliant," Neville said with a smile. "Sirius would have been proud."

"Thanks Neville," Harry said with a sad smile. McGonagall returned and nodded to them. They all left and headed to Diagon Ally. They went into the office section of the ally and found the Potter Foundation building. Harry led the in looking extremely pissed. Harry walked up to the receptionist and asked for Mr. Potter's Personal Assistants. The receptionist pointed them in the right direction. Harry and the others marched into the office.

"Well here are my supposed Personal Assistants," Harry said. "So you have not been telling me about my companies and finances and other things. Well that changes now."

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise if we had know you where coming we would have prepared a board meeting. My name is Cindy Cornman and this is Bradley Crawford. We are you personal assistants.

"Well you can start being my assistants by giving me a though briefing on all my holdings and current accounts," Harry stated.

They all spent the two and a half hours going over all of Harry's accounts and companies. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see he owned Grunnings the company that his uncle worked for. Harry had his Personal Assistants set up a meeting with the C.E.O. for One O'clock this afternoon. After the meeting with the personal assistants they left and flooed to the ministry and walked directly to the ministers office.

"Percy as the head of the Potter family the second oldest family in the world I demand a meeting with the Minister immediately." Harry stated in an authoritative tone.

"Potter, you do not just barge into the Ministers Office demanding a meeting with him." Percy stated.

"Actually, according to the wizardry law of 1345, Paragraph 7, Subsection 10. I can and I have. If the minister does not accept than I have the right to call a meeting of the Wizagomot to have him removed for disrespecting the head an elder family according to the same law subsection 12." Harry stated

"Actually the first through the fourth elder families," McGonagall said.

"Now please get me my meeting Percy." Harry stated with fire in his eyes.

Percy practically ran to the minister door and after a quick discussion with him Percy escorted them into the ministers office.

"Harry, how good it is to see you what can I do for you?" The Minister said from behind his desk.

"First of all you can start by explaining the incident you pulled last summer."

"What are you referring to Harry?" asked Fudge

"I am referring to the charade that you pulled when you put a legal adult on trial for underage wizardry."

"I am still not sure what you are talking about." Fudge said starting to get worried.

"I am talking about you putting me on trial falsely," Harry nearly yelled. "According to wizardry law of 1154, Paragraph 14, Section 5 the last member of any family is declared a legal adult upon the entrance to wizardry school."

"Uh, I was not aware of that law Mr. Potter. I do apologize is there any way I can make it up to you."

"Yes, resign." Harry stated and turned to walk out just as he was leaving he heard the others state that they where all pulling their support from the minister effective immediately.

As they where walking out of the ministry McGonagall stated rather loudly "I never understood way we backed him in the first place he is an incompetent fool."

"With that professor I am in total agreement," Draco said.

"Well I think it is about time we stop backing him then, don't you agree Neville." Harry stated

"Of course all he cares about is his job and the status it holds not the people," answered Neville.

"So the leading four house are in agreement we no longer back the Minister Fudge." Minerva said and all of the boys answered affirmatively.

When they where outside the ministry they decided to go to lunch then Gunnings and finally Gringotts.

They all went to a high class restaurant for lunch while they eat they discussed wizarding law and traditions for the senior families. McGonagall explained that she is the Matriarch of the McGonagall family, while Draco explained that he and Neville where the acting heads for their families being that their fathers where incapacitated as for as the ministry knows in Neville's case and Draco's was in jail disqualifying him from being the head of house. They also told Harry that the Blacks, Spinets, Lestranges, Patils, **Podmores, and Prewetts. Rounded out the top ten families he also found out that Dumbledore was not even in the top twenty. **

** When they went to Grunnings they where meet by Peter Spinet the uncle of Alicia Spinet. Harry explained how he had heard great things about a Mr. Vernon Dursley. And how he was one of the best directors and that he would like to meet him for dinner tonight if it was possible. Peter called Vernon and asked if he was available for tonight. Vernon immediately agreed and insisted on hosting it at his home. Peter agreed after a nod from Harry it was agreed that they would meet at 6pm for the dinner.**

** After a brief overview of the company, Harry and the others flooed back to Diagon Ally when they went to Gringotts Harry requested to speak with the account manager for the Potter Fortune. The goblin lead him to a door that said Potter-Black account manager on it. When they walked in Harry was surprised to see Griphook the Goblin that took him down to his trust vault was sitting at the desk. He looked up to see who was entering.**

** "Ah, Mr. Potter I was just writing you concerning the Black Family estate, would you please take a seat? I have a few things I would like to go over with you."**

** "Of course, there are a few things I need to discuss with you as well but please begin mine will probably take longer," Harry stated.**

** "Well Sir, I have just received the last will and testament of Mr. Sirus Black and it names you and one Remus Lupin as the sole constituents. You each receive half of the Black fortune and you receive the title of Black you must name your second son Black."**

** "Very well," Harry said with a heavy sigh. He knew that he had to accept it. "What do I need to do then?"**

** "Nothing everything is already taken care of. What I need to find out is what you would like to do with the fortune keep it separate or combine it with the Potter fortune?"**

** "Please keep it separate. I will talk to Remus Lupin and discuss what he would like to do with his half but I think he will what it to stay there as well. We will be in contact with you in about three month as he is currently on assignment for Professor Dumbledore."**

** "Not a problem sir. What was it you would like to discuss sir?"**

** "I would like a few things first a balance on all my accounts broken up by personal, business, investments, and trust also split between the Potter and Black Families. Also my friends as the heads of the Longbottom and Malfoy Families have a small request related to that."**

** "Yes we would both like a balance of your accounts broken apart the same as Mr. Potter just asked," stated Draco with Neville confirming with a nod.**

** "Very well let me go and get those it will take me just a moment." With that Griphook got up and left the office only to return a couple of minutes later with four sheets of parchment. "Here you are gentlemen, here is a copy of your statements, if you would like you can receive them on a monthly basis if you would like." They all agreed but asked to have it wait until September, as they would not be available this summer.**

** They all looked at their statements, which read as follows**

**_Potter Family Statement_** Investments: 350,000,000 Galleons 

_Business: 1,000,000,000 Galleons_

_Personal: 1,598,465,200 Galleons, 8 Sickles, 5 Knuts_

_Harry Potter Trust: 789,452 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 26 Knuts_

Black Family Statement Investments: 200,000,000 Galleons 

_Business: 800,000,000 Galleons_

_Personal: 965,478,540 Galleons, 14 Sickles, 24 Knuts_

**Malfoy Family Statement** Investments: 300,000,000 Galleons 

_Business: 900,000,000 Galleons_

_Personal: 1,058,956,140 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 20 Knuts_

Longbottom Family Statement Investments: 250,000,000 Galleons 

_Business: 850,000,000 Galleons_

_Personal: 1,000,500,501 Galleons, 16 Sickles, 4 Knuts_

Harry took a deep breath trying to get over the shock he was feeling. He handed the sheet to Draco and composed himself.

"The next thing I need is this, in the near future I will be spending a lot of money probably a few million galleons in both the muggle and wizardry world. I need a way so that I do not have to carry around large sums of money."

"We do have a way sir. We have four things for our high class customers, which you fall in, they are the following," Griphook snapped his fingers and a box appeared. He opened it and took out five items. "I had these prepared for you for when you next came in. This is a muggle Credit Card. You should use this for large purchases in the Muggle World. This is a photo I.D. which you might need to use the Credit Card. This is a wallet it will always have 500 pounds in it. If you go to another country just tap the wallet and say the country and the currency changes to that country's currency. This is a Gringotts money bag that is tied directly to your account it will withdraw straight from it. It will always have 100 galleons in it." The final thing he pulled out was a large key. "The final thing is a new item it is for large wizardry purchases all you do is give this to the teller and they slid it into a key hole that we installed in all shops and high class restaurants in Diagon Ally and Hogmeade and the money transfers to their business accounts. They all have been charmed to only work for you and they have anti-theft spells on them as well."

"Great, I will take them all," Harry said enthusiastically.

"The final thing I need is to go to my family vault please."

"Of course please follow me." Griphook said as he got up Harry his items and started walking to the door. "As we are going to the family vaults we will use a designated Portkey to take us there."

They where walking out of Gringotts after Harry and the others where discussing the developments that they just learned that the top five families were working together for the first time in five centuries. Not only that but also that Harry's Family Vault had more ancient items than any of them had every seen, they thought that they saw the Thirteen Treasures of Britain but they did not touch anything instead they just looked around and decided to wait until they could discuss with Ancient what he knew about before doing anything with any of the items. Harry looked at his watch and was surprised to find it 10 minutes to 6 they were going to be late for dinner. They hurried to the Leaky Caldron and flooed to Mrs. Figgs house.

They all calmly walked to Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry rang the doorbell hoping that they were not to late. He was also hoping that Peter was already there. Harry asked everyone to remain calm no matter what happened. When the door opened Vernon started his traditional sucking up until he saw that it was Harry at the door. "Boy, what are you doing we have guests and you know that you are not supposed to be seen by them, you Freak."

"That is no way to talk to the owner of the company, Mr. Dursley." Peter Spinet.

"Owner, what are you talking about this is my no good freak of a nephew that we are forced to keep in our home."

"And he is the owner of Grunnings, his family has owned the company for 50 years now. What's more is that Harry Potter is no Freak he is the savior of the world." Peter said.

"Savior of the World, what have you done to these people you little Freak you have corrupted good up standing people with your freakish nature."

"I will have you know Mr. Dursley that Harry's Grandfather hired me straight out of Hogwarts. So I will say this to you once you will apologize to the owner of the company and myself or you will lose your job." Peter stated calmly.

"I… I… I… I apologize Mr. Potter for my rude comments and to you Mr. Spinet." Vernon said trying to save face. "May we commence with the fine dinner that my wife has prepared."

"That would be lovely Uncle Vernon please lead the way." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Harry I believe you know my niece Alicia, my wife could not make it but she was nice enough to join me tonight." Peter said as they were walking into the dinning room.

"Alicia it great to see you so soon," Harry said shaking hands with her as she was staring intently at Draco.

When they got into the dinning room Harry introduced everyone in his entourage. When he got to Draco he said "and finally this is my soul mate Draco Malfoy."

"Soul Mate so you are a faggot as well as a freak. I knew you were no good, imagine that a freaky faggot." Vernon spat.

"Mr. Dursley if you speak ill of the owner again you will find yourself as a lonely janitor in our darkest warehouse." Peter stated. Vernon sat back, fuming and mumbled an apology.

"Harry, what do you mean, this is Malfoy are you telling me that is why he has been so cruel to you and the rest of us because you rejected him," Alicia asked.

"Yes, Alicia that is what I am saying. Please do not tell anyone. All of us are going to be gone for the summer and will be back for the beginning of school. Some things have recently been reveled that requires all of our attention. Fred or George should be able to tell you more if Fawkes finds you acceptable," Harry said.

"Alright, Harry I will keep it quiet." Alicia said, knowing it dealt with the Order.

"So Aunt Petunia, I hear you have some things that Professor Dumbledore gave to you to give to me I was wondering were they were."

"They are all in the attic every time anyone got near them though that person got shocked except me." Petunia said.

"Thank you I will take them when I leave to day. I will not be back most likely the rest of the year, it is also possible that I will not be back ever again."

"All I have to say is good riddance to bad rubbish," Vernon said happily.

"That is it Uncle Vernon your C.E.O. has warned you twice now I am enacting what he told you. You are relocated to working as a jauntier in the warehouse in the South Kensington."

"What do you mean you little freak. I do not take orders from you."

"Mr. Dursley you are treading on thin ice. You are about to loose your job not just a job relocation." Peter said starting to loose his temper.

"Well you can't fire me. I quit I have just gotten a good job offer from Black and Decker so I will go there."

"I do not think so Mr. Dursley you see I own Black and Decker and we will not hire a bigot." Neville said firmly

"Fine I also got one from Marks and Spenser's for running their hardware Department."

"I don't think that would work either. I own them." Minerva said with fire in her eyes.

"I also got one from Hammond and Company to run a department there." He said get more purple.

"Um, no we will not hire you either, Mr. Dursley," Draco said with his infamous sneer.

Vernon was about to state another company when Harry decided that as hilarious as it was to see his uncle try and try to find another job he thought that they had better cut their losses know before something bad happened that his Uncle would regret. "Uncle Vernon I think that it is safe to say that you will not be able to find a job that one of us do not own, have influence in, or know the owners of the companies in England. So you have two chooses you can work at Grunning or you can move out of country. It is up to you but I will leave that between Peter and you as I must be going."

Harry after excusing himself, Draco, Neville, and Minerva, he went up to the attic and found a large trunk that said "DANGEROUS" on it and knew that that was what he was looking for. He shrunk it with a wave of his wand and put it in his pocket. He then went to look through his room to make sure that he was not forgetting anything and he also checked his old cupboard. They all said goodbye to Peter and Alicia and touched there communicators and where gone.

When Harry and the others landed in Camelot, McGonagall went back to her rooms and Draco and Neville left with Harry so that he could finally inform Ron, Hermione and Ginny about everything that they had found out today. On the way they ran into Remus and asked him to come with them.

Once Harry had had gotten Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna he began to tell them about the day, but before he could get started Ron started yelling about Draco. "What is the Ferret doing here and were have you been all day."

"If you would let me I will tell you everything but first you need to sit down and shut up." Harry said hotly. "If you do not like that than you can leave until you get over your jealousness and understand that not everyone is as they seem when you first meet them."

Nobody moved but it was clear that Ron was not happy with Harry. Harry began to explain what had happened today starting from the beginning.


	6. Chapter 5: CONFERENCES

Chapter 5: CONFERENCES 

After breakfast Robin and Superboy called all the superheroes together to discuss what was going. Robin also included Greta Roosevelt who used to be Secret before she got her life back, he also included Tanya Smith the Daughter of Red Tornado.

"Alright lets start with what we know has happened in the last 48 hours, Robin said starting the meeting. "From what I have been able to determine via my link to the Bat Computer and its link to the computer here in Camelot, everything that Ancient has told us seems to true. He also seems to be keeping a close watch on 12 other universes; some for the names that he has given them are Immortals, Mutants, LEG, and Magi. From what I have been able to determine all of these universes have great evil in them and they also have superheroes or protectors of some sort. He also has started or at least has been a member of a lot of major organizations in each of these universes. It seems that he has the power to scan through time and space. I would guess that was how he was able to find you Troia. Thou what he has on you is completely different than what is known to the JLA or the Titans for that matter. This is a complete brief of all of your lives, as we know you have lived or will live many lives it seem that he has all of your previous lives here."

"Yes, when I was pulled here it was like a lock was unlocked in my mind that freed all my memories. I have fought alongside him in many different universes I also know about the universes that you just mentioned and many more." Troia said. "I am surprised he is not watching the Power Rangers though."

"That was one of the universes that he is watching. I must say from what he has on that universes it seems to run rampant with evil." Robin stated.

"It is. But that is not way you called a meeting was it," Troia said with her eyes narrowing.

"No I just thought that we should be informed as to the people that we are going to be working with. Here is Ancient's Bio along with everyone that was at the round table meeting." Robin said seating a binder on the table. "I also was looking through this last night and discovered that we have a major gap in our team. We have no one for the water so I began looking for someone to fill the void. From what I see we have a few choices and I thought that since they are all from our original universe, that we should discuss it before brining it to Ancient."

"Good idea, Robin," said Red Tornado, "who are they?"

"Well I could only find three candidates; the new Aquagirl, Lorena Marquez, she has been helping Aquaman in Sub Diego since the crisis in San Diego; Lagoon Boy, who has helped out both myself and Young Justice, he also helped out in that incident which Kaldron the Witch Boy turning the adults into children and us into adults; the final candidate is Tempest, Garth of Shayeris but I think he is the least likely."

"While I am partial to Garth he is quiet busy with the Sentinels of Magic and helping Aquaman," Donna said. "It would be nice to have both the other two so that we can have a good base in the seas."

"I think that is a good idea, does anyone disagree?" Robin asked waiting for a response, everyone agreed. "The next thing that we need to discuss is secret identities Superman and Batman have given myself and Superboy permission to release our identities. We have also heard from Wonder Woman stating that when we begin the Superhero brief that we have permission to give out secret identities. So I think we should all do so now unless anyone has an objection."

No one disagreed and Donna Troy started them all off. As everyone went around table giving their secret identities, Superboy seemed to be deep in thought when it came around to him he said, "My current Secret Identity is Conner Kent, the Nephew of Clark Kent. Since I am the last person to give their identity there is something I would like to have your opinion on. As some of you know Superman gave me Krypto to train. I was thinking that bringing him here would be a great way to do that and also he would make a great asset."

"That seems like a great idea," said Wonder Girl. "with his Super strength, Flight capabilities, and heat vision. He could really help." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright does anyone have anything to add or propose, this is probably the only meeting of us alone that I am going to call seeing as we are meant to work together with the others," Robin said. No one said anything. "Alright so Conner, Myself and Donna will talk to Ancient about Krypto, Aquagirl, and Lagoon Boy."

They all left to go get lunch, when they arrived they found almost everyone already there. As they took there seats Ancient said to them, "I will begin testing all of you after lunch. The only witches that are left are Natasha and Tanya."

"Great, is there a way that we can talk to you before?" asked Donna.

"Sure as soon as you are done eating we can discuss anything you want."

After lunch Robin, Superboy and Donna left with Ancient to talk in private.

"Ancient," Donna started but Ancient held up his hand.

"Donna, before you start I would like you to stop calling me that, call me Brian. Now what can I do for you all."

"Well, Brian," Donna said with a smile, "we would like to bring some assets here. Robin was doing some research last night and discovered that we have a major flaw in our groups. We have no one for the water. We found three possible candidates and thought that if we brought two of them we would have a great base in the water."

"Who would you like to bring in?"

"Well we were thinking Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy both have been a great asset to Aquaman and Lagoon Boy has been to everyone here too," Robin said.

"Well that is a good idea. Please contact Aquaman and see if he can spare them. Anything else?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I would also like to bring Krypto here to help as well," said Superboy.

"That is a great idea. The Witches and Wizards will soon be getting familiars, so I do not see the problem with another animal as well. And after some training he would be a great asset."

"Great I will talk to Superman and insure that it is alright with him," said Superboy.

"Ok let me test you two and then you can go get the others." Brian said some things then leaned back and what for a moment then said "Alright Robin you are a Genius, you have amour that is phenomenal, you are an expert in almost all types of Martial Arts, and you are a sharpshooter. Nothing unexpected there," he said with a smile before turning to Superboy and said, "Flight, Heat Vision, Invulnerability, Super Hearing, Super Speed, Super Strength, Telekinetic, and X-Ray Vision while the x-ray vision was a surprise but with work you will be able to use all of your abilities. Now get going and bring the others to the training room. There is a pool in there now so it will help them. Here are three more communicators for you to use to bring them here." He said as he handed the sword shaped pins over. With that Superboy and Robin touched their own pins and said "return" and disappeared.

Superboy and Robin appeared in the watchtower the alarm went off but Martian Manhunter shut it off after he saw whom it was. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" asked the green Martian.

"We need to talk to Aquaman and Superman about gaining some assets for the Elite Team," stated Robin.

"Well Superman is at work at the moment and Aquaman is not busy though I can get him on the JLA link for you."

"That would be great we will talk to Superman personally though," stated Superboy.

"Great just a moment and I will have Aquaman." Manhunter turned around and said some things into the computer. Aquaman's face appeared on the view screen.

"What do you need J'onn?" asked the Atlantian King

"Well Robin and Superboy need to ask you something," stated the green alien.

"Yes, Aquaman we were wondering if you could spare Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy for the Elite Team."

"Well I do not see a problem with that they are both here right now helping with a recent disaster caused by the sorcerers before I kick them out of Atlantis. Let me get them and see if they are willing to help, Shiva and Blubber are here to do you need them or just the other two?" Aquaman inquired.

"We don't want to hurt your team too much so just the two please," said Robin.

They waited a moment and then a green boy with gills and a black haired girl appeared on the screen. "You asked for use Robin," asked the Green boy.

"Yes, Lagoon boy, we were wondering if you might help us out on an important mission. It will mean joining a team and going to another dimension for a few months," said Robin.

"You know all you have to do is ask and I will help," stated Lagoon Boy.

"If Aquaman does not have a problem then I do not see a problem," said Aquagirl.

"Great, can you meet us in Metropolis and we will give you what you need to get to the other dimension," said Superboy.

"See you there, bye," said the two on the screen and cut the link.

"Alright lets stop by the Batcave first then go to Metropolis I need to get some things before we go and I need some civilian clothes. Before we talk to Clark."

"Sure, Manhunter we are going to need to use the transporter once more but it will be straight from the Batcave to Metropolis," said Superboy

"Not a problem see you when you get back from Camelot I hope," Martian Manhunter said as they Teleported down to the Bat Cave.

They materialized in the Bat Cave and went up to the Mansion after changing into Civilian Clothes.

"Master Tim, it is good to see you are you here to collect the items Master Bruce asked me to get for you and Mistress Stephanie." Asked Bruce Wayne's Butler and close friend Alfred Pennyworth.

"Yes Alfred, you didn't by chance get anything from Victor Stone, Oliver Queen, Clark Kent, Diane Prince, or Jay Garrick?" asked Tim.

"Yes I have a package form all of them they are all down in the cave, along with a large care package for yourself and Stephanie."

"Great, I hope that it is not too large because we have to swing by Mertopolis before we head back to Camelot. Can you please make sure that my Step-mother knows that I am alright, have completed school, and am on a European back pack tour. I hope to be back by the end of the summer to talk to her before we go to Hogwarts to combat this Lord Voldemort."

"Of course Master Tim, now let us get all the things for you and the others," Alfred said as they headed back down to the Bat Cave. When they got there they found four large bags waiting to take with them and a large Box that Robin could not even lift.

"Conner where is Superman's Teleport tube?" Tim asked his friend.

"It is in his and Lois's house that they recently bought."

"Good then we can leave these there and go to the Planet and talk to Clark and then pick these back up before we go to pick up Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy."

"Alright give me two of those bags and the box, you grab two of the bags and lets get going," said Superboy.

When they arrived in Lois and Clark's home they went to the room that they kept there for Conner and dropped the bags and box off there. As they were walking out Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl was watching TV and stopped them asking, "Conner, were are you going?"

"We were going to go see Clark at the Planet you want to come with us," Conner replied.

"Yes, I have been going crazy just sitting here. Are we flying there?" she asked hopefully.

"No, we need to maintain our secret identities and besides Tim cannot fly."

"Oh, ok," she said as they were leaving.

"So, what do we call you instead of Supergirl," Tim asked.

"Kal-El just told me to go by Kara for now if anybody asked."

"Sure that is a name for now but we need to come up with a good secret identity for when you need to talk to Clark outside of being Supergirl, so that we can maintain everyone else's identity."

"For now lets just say that you are Clark and my Cousin from Coast City," said Conner.

"Sure that will work I guess."

"Alright, well here is the Planet so lets see our cousin."

They went up to the Press Floor to talk to Clark. When the got there it was pandemonium as always there was people running this way and that getting things done there were people yelling for information or just to be yelling in some cases. They walked up to Clark's desk, which was right next to Lois Lane's. He turned as they approached and said with a smile. "Well if it isn't my Cousins what are you doing here and Tim is Bruce in town I know Perry would like to know if he is." Playing the inquisitive reporter well but also clearly stating that he was wondering why they were there and not at Camelot.

"Well no Bruce is not here, I was just in town and bumped into Conner he said he was coming to talk to you so I figured I would tag along," Said Tim.

"Well okay, what can I do for you Conner."

"Well as you know I am going to a summer retreat and they said it was okay to bring pets and I just wanted to check with you before bringing the family dog with me."

"Well I think that Krypto would love the open area to play in so I have no problem. Do you think that your head counselor would mind if you brought another with you for as you know Kara could use some friends and I do not know of a better group than at that retreat."

"Let me give him a call and see I will let you know."

"Conner I will call him you go ahead and talk with your cousins. I will be right back." Tim said

"Thanks Tim, I owe you one." Conner replied. With that Tim left and went into the bathroom. He contacted Ancient and got the okay to bring Supergirl there too he told him to just use the pin that Superboy had for Krypto and to hold on to the dog to bring him there. After Tim left the restroom he went and inform the Kryptonians of the approval. They left the Daily Planet after a little while they left to get Aquagirl and Lagoon Boy but not before picking up the items from Clark and Lois' home. When they got to the ocean they found the other two superheroes lightly treading in the surf. Robin explained how to activate the communications device and how to use it to transport them to Camelot. Soon they where all back in Camelot and getting tested by Ancient.

After Brian was done giving everyone their test and everyone was back from the real world, Brian waited about an hour and a half after Harry and his team got back before calling dinner. As they all got to the dinning room they noticed that nothing was on the table. When they tried to ask Ancient about this he simple told them to follow him. Once they were all in the Kitchen Brian said. "Tonight we are going to have a movie night. I have four movies for you all to watch three are Disney movies and the other is made by Universal. These are all about animals in one form or another. The reason for you to watch this is two fold. Tomorrow morning you Wizard and Witches will be calling your familiars so you might be able to get names from this the other reason is so that you can all get to know one another and I do not now a better way then through the discussion of movies. Now everyone choose your TV dinner that you wish to eat and then go into the Entertainment Room just next door. I will take care of warming them up after everyone is seated."

Draco leaned over and whispered to Harry "What is a TV Dinner and a Movie?"

"Don't worry I will help you. But TV dinners are food that has already been cooked and then frozen so all you have to do is reheat them and you have a whole meal."

Harry noticed that Ron had leaned over and asked Hermione the same thing but they were on the other side of the room and still looked pissed at Harry. Harry thought back on the discussion that he had had with them everything seemed to go great he had told them about his Personal Assistance, the Ministry (which they wanted full details), Gringotts, and the Dursley (which again they wanted full details). After that everything seemed to go down hill.

Flashback 

"Harry why is he here?" Ron asked pointing at Draco.

"That will be explained in a minute but first does anyone know what a Soul Bond is." Harry stated.

Hermione said, "Well, every soul has two parts everyone holds one half of a soul when some one finds the other half of their soul one of two things can happen you either accept it or you reject it. Now if you reject it, it causes animosity between the two people but you can later accept it. When you accept it many different things can happen one of the most outcome is that you live in complete happiness the rest of your lives. One of the rare things that happens is that your souls and magic combine, this is called a soul bond, once a soul bond happens it can never be rejected. But why is that important?" Clearly not seeing what right in front of her face as always.

"Well I have a soul mate and I have soul bonded to him."

"Are you telling us that you are in love with this… this… thing" Ron yelled stating to get spun up.

"Ron I am not saying that I am in love with him right now but he does mean a lot to me. It is too soon for me to say that I love him."

"But you are supposed to marry Ginny."

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHO I AM TO MARRY AND THAT IS FINAL." Yelled a very irritated Red head.

"Harry, you are saying that you are gay that I have no problem with but you telling me that Draco is the one will take me a while to comprehend. No, Ron and I are leaving before either one of us says something we do not mean." Stated Hermione as she turned to leave pulling Ron with her.

"Well, Harry I am glad that you have found someone and Sirius would be proud too." Said Remus. "I will get with you on Sirius holdings later."

"Alright thanks Remus." Said Harry with a sad smile.

"Harry I don't know about the girls but I am also glad. Malfoy I will tell you this I have learned a lot about forgiveness from Harry but there is a lot between us. I would like to put it behind us though if you do not have a problem with that. The way we worked together today is the way I would like us to continue to work together." Stated Neville.

"I would like the same thing, Longbottom. But please call me Draco I do not like being reminded for my father." Draco said with a smile.

"Very well Draco, but please call me Neville." After receiving a nod Neville pulled back to let the girls have their say.

"Well losing you to Draco Malfoy does hurt a bit but from what I have seen of him in the last two day I must admit that he has changed and I am happy for you." Ginny said with a sad smile. "But now I get to annoy Ron even more by seriously looking for a boyfriend and that Conner is very cute." She adds with a huge shit-eating grin. She then hugged both of them and whispered in Draco's ear with all seriousness "If you hurt him you will find that what the twins can do is nothing compared to me."

End Flashback 

After selecting their Dinners the five friends went and found a seat in the entertainment room. Brian walked in last and waved his hand and all the TV Dinners were ready to eat he walked up to the TV set and turn it on then he turned around and said "Tonight we will be starting out with Jungle Book, followed by Lion King and then rounding out our the Disney Trio will be Brother Bear. The final movie will be Two Brother so sit back enjoy your meal and the movies. Popcorn and refreshments will be available after the first movie. Thank you and have a good night." With that he turned and put in the movie and pressed play. Draco, Ginny, and Neville jumped at the sound and pictures began. Harry quietly explained about what a TV was and what they did he also explained what a movie was for their benefit. He saw Hermione doing the same thing for Ron.


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping

**Chapter 6: SHOPPING**

It had been a late night last night the movies ended two in the morning. Now everyone was up bright and early six o'clock the Wizards and Witches went out side with Ancient to call their Familiars so that they new what they needed or wanted to buy for them. "Alright now to call a familiar is simple there is no need for wands all you do is say the following. _Familiaris comedo_. But first let me tell you something when you call a familiar you will receive an animal that is meant to be with you for life. Now just because you call a familiar does not mean that you will not be able to get another one later, you just can not call another one. You may befriend an animal and then they by choose to become your familiar or your friend. Also you might not get a animal that you are familiar with, for instance you may pull a animal from another dimension, so be prepared for anything. Another thing for you four True Animagus when you call you familiar you will find out what your primary Animagus for is, as it will be your familiars form. Alright now everyone _Familiaris comedo_."

Everyone one said the incantation and suddenly there were 11 animals in the courtyard Brian went to each of person and told them their familiar and waited for them to name them. First he approached Tanya Smith next to her stood Timber Wolf with yellow eyes its fur was a salt and pepper color this a touch of brown on it head and hindquarters. Tanya named him Brutus. Next was Natasha Irons she had a proud Siberian Tiger with Golden Eyes she named Khan. Ginny Weasley has a Lion with white eyes but the lion himself was white as well, that she named Mufasa. Next to Ron was a Black Jaguar with yellow eyes that he named Bagheera. Hermione had a Cougar with Brown eyes named Sasha. Luna received a King Cheetah with brown eyes it looked almost like a regular Cheetah except its spots where larger she dubbed him Mitus. Neville had a Asiatic Black Bear next to him with black eyes it was black all over except for a small patch of brown in the shape of a "V" on his chest Neville called him Baloo.

The four True Animagus were in love with their Familiars. Conner's was a Liondragon or in some circles a Chinese Fireball he called him Kung. Dawn Summers had a Pegasus that she named Sterling. The only two to pull from other dimensions were Harry and Draco. On Harry's shoulder was a Ice Phoenix it looked like Fawkes but it has ice blue in color and its eyes where a Deep Sapphire Blue. Harry looked it him for a while and called him Achilles the bird seemed to really like the name. Draco's animal was the most surprising of all it was and Ice Blue Griffin, it looked just like a lion but it was a brilliant white with a sky blue mane then it spread it wings and it had two large eagle wings that spanned 11 feet. It eyes were a light blue and on the tip its tail it was fur color red. Draco looked at it for a long time trying different names before it agreed to Kumal as a name.

After figuring out what they had to buy everyone gathered in the room where Ancient had pulled the people to Camelot. Brian said, "Now we are going to start at Diagon Ally you will have the whole morning for there, we will have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, then we will go to Blackwell's Bookstore on Charing Cross Road, then we will walk up Oxford St. to the Dixion's by Marble Arch here we will purchase all the necessary items for your computers. Then we will hop a bus to Harrods for Muggle Clothing. After that you will have the rest of the day for sight seeing, when you are done just touch your pin and come back here no later than 11 pm tonight. Frank, Alice we need to disguise yourselves so that no one knows that you are back to full health. Also those of you that are not use to the Wizardry world stick close to those that are they will be able to answer any question that you have. Lagoon Boy, we are going to place a concealment charm on you that will make you look human. Red Tornado, Spike and Illyria have decided to be stay behind. Another thing I will be going by Brian while we are out, superheroes please use a secret identity. Does anyone have any questions?"

No one said anything waiting for his or her list of things to buy. "Now I am not going to give you all a list because you will not be paying for anything everyone will receive a small amount of spending cash if you are not from that world in other words Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Draco, and Neville will not receive any in Diagon Ally but would if they desire in the Muggle world and everyone else vise versa. Now lets go. Everyone touch this piece of rope."

When the appeared in Diagon Ally the non-wizards where surprised at what they saw a few of them where able to school their faces not to show the surprise that they felt. Ancient hurried them all to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. When they entered McGonagall, Harry, and Draco went up to talk to Madam Malkin.

"Minerva what a surprise what can I do for you?" the proprietor said.

"Well two things everyone behind me needs 2 sets of Battle Robes, 5 Dress Robes, 2 Ceremonial Robes and 20 everyday robes, they are all part of a special class that Hogwarts is doing this summer. Also I need to get Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Longbottom set up with everything appropriate for their statures, in our society. If you could take care of them personally it would be greatly appreciated." Minerva said with all seriousness.

"Okay let me call the girls that are in the back to help with the measurements of everyone else and I will gladly take care of Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Longbottom myself. Could you get everyone else selecting the color, type of material and patterns for their Dress Robes and Everyday Robes. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course."

"Great Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom please follow me to a special room. Miss Bell please call the other girls to help with the measurements of the others."

"Of course Madam Malkin. It is good to see you again Harry be sure to stop by and see me before you leave," said Katie Bell giving a pointed stare from behind the counter.

"How could I deny a pretty face like that," Harry said with a sweet smile before following Draco and Neville into the special room.

"Now boys you three are either the Heads of or Acting Heads of three of the oldest families in the world. This means that you are required to attended many social occasions and ceremonies to represent your families. So we must get you set up with the appropriate robes. Also when you are out in public you are required to show a certain amount of dignity and this is reflected in your clothing so lets get started."

They spent the next hour trying on different robes finally Madam Malkin said that they were done.

"Madam Malkin, please let me know the amount what everything coast as I will be paying for everyone today," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter do you realize how much that is going around 20,000 Galleons."

"I understand that Madam Malkin. Please let me know and I will pay for it. Also how long will it take to get all of the robes completed."

"Well for this many robes it will probably take a week. I can owl them to you."

"I am sorry to say that where we are going to be at owls will not be able to reach us. Take this pin, when all of the robes are done bundle them together and put this pin on top of it. Just tap the sword and say return and it will transport them to us."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Madam Malkin for your expertise today."

"It was my pleasure."

Harry, Draco, and Neville walked out of the special room and found that almost everyone had completed picking out their robes and being fitted. Harry walked over to Katie and talked with her while everyone was finishing up. When everyone was done and everything was rung up Harry walked over with the large key the Gringotts had given him yesterday and to hear how bad the damage was going to be.

Madam Malkin was rang everything up said "well Mr. Potter the total is 20,000 Galleons but I am going to give you a 10 discount so the total will be 18,000 Galleons."

Harry thanked her and after retrieving his key they were on their way. Their next stop was Blatemores: Luggage Makers of Fine Trunks, Bags and Baggage for All Occasions where they picked up 40 7 compartment trunks each trunk had three regular compartment sized 1.5' wide, 4' length, and 2 foot deep. The forth compartment was a library compartment in which you could put all your books and they would automatically sort how you wished them and when you needed a book all you had to do was either state the name of the book or if you were doing research state the topic and all the books would appear. The Fifth compartment was a dueling area complete with practice dummies and targets. The Sixth compartment was a personal flat with washroom, bedroom, kitchen, and sitting room. The final compartment was an open compartment for anything the owner wished to use it for. In the fifth, sixth, and seventh compartment was porthole to access the other parts of the trunk. The trunks had a command shrinking charm and featherweight charm on them, to activate all you had to do to was use the command words. To access the trunks you first had to be coded to them first. Everyone also got a backpack of their choice all of which were bottom less and feather light. Harry and Draco chose a black one made of the hide of a Hungarian Horntail, it had two main compartment with three interior and a dozen exterior as well. Harry also picked up 40 money bags.

After they left Blatemores they went to Flourish and Blotts were Hermione and Dawn seemed to have a field day they were all told that they had 45 minutes to pick up any book that they wanted Professor McGonagall even got them access to the restricted area of Flourish and Blotts by the time everyone was done the shelves would have been cleared if it were not for the magical nature of them. Harry spent 150 thousand galleons in there and the owners even had given him a 25 discount on everything. The bulk of the books were going to Hermione.

They next went to the stationary shop where they picked up quills, parchment, and ink. They next went to Quality Quidditch Supplies here they got Quidditch pads, and balls for two teams and all the witches and wizards got a Firebolt XS, the newest and best broom on the market. Ron seemed to be a little nicer to Harry after that but he was still pissed. They then went to the Magical instruments shop and picked up sneak-a-scopes, and other magical items. After they left they began walking to Ollivander's. Harry noticed that the Weasley twins shop was on the corner of Knockturn Alley but also right next to Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Harry also notices that it was also in sight of there rivals Gambol and Japes Joke shop. As they passed Knockturn Alley no one noticed a set of eyes on them that as soon as they were passed hurried deeper into the dark alley. They spent an hour in Ollivander's while Frank, Dawn, Natasha, Conner, and Tanya tried to find their wands. After they left Ancient gathered them all together and said. "Now it is 11:30 we have a lunch appointment at 1 o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron. I have to go pick up some things for the castle now Harry has a money bag here for everyone. You all get 50 galleons Harry also informed me that he is going to give everyone money both here and in the muggle world so as you leave get your bag from him. Also if you are unfamiliar with the wizardry world please stay with someone who is. Thank you." Harry handed everyone a moneybag and the last two to get their bags where Stephanie and Tim.

"Harry do you mind if me and my girlfriend tag along with you?" asked Tim.

"Not at all," Harry said with a smile, "but what is your names there have been so many flying around that I am still trying to sort them all out."

"Well I am Robin and this is Spoiler but are real names are Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown." Robin said and then realized what he had just done. He had never let his real name slip to someone before but he really felt like he could trust this young man.

"Very well let me introduce you to everyone that is coming with me first this is Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron… hey were did Ron and Hermione go?" Harry demanded.

"I think they are still mad about you and Draco I saw them heading towards the Magical Menagerie probably to pick up stuff for Pig and Crookshanks." Ginny said looking towards where the two went.

"Okay then let them be that way." Harry said clearly peeved at his best friends. "Everyone this is Stephanie and Tim they are going to be joining us." Everyone said hello.

"Do you mind if we join you too, I am Dawn Summers and this is Conner Stephens," said a petite brown haired girl standing next to a well-built black haired boy.

"No not at all the more the merrier," Harry stated. Remus decided to tag along with them so that they would have some adult supervision.

Everyone else in the large group remained with Professor McGonagall and the others. This perked Harry's curiosity so he asked Tim why no one from his group came with him.

"While it is an unusual place that is here but me and Stephanie are used to seeing the unusual and going it on our own. The other are really used to fighting as a team now don't get me wrong they can fight by themselves, but they prefer to fight as a group. While Stephanie and I were trained to fight by our selves and rely on no one."

"Oh, I see you are not afraid to take things on that you do not know about while the others are still trying to comprehend what is going on."

"That is one way of looking at it," Stephanie said with a smile. "You see the way we were trained made us relay on ourselves not others. We have also fought some of the weirdest supervillains around." With that Tim and Stephanie explained about their battles with The Joker, Two-Face, The Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc among others, while Harry told them about his battles with Voldemort and Dawn and Conner related their adventures in Sunnydale and Los Angelus. Around 12 o'clock they walked into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to look around. Fred and George were stocking the shelves while Lee Jordon was manning the counter. When the twins saw Harry they immediately rushed over to him.

"Aah, our biggest investor and salient partner has finally graced us with his presence, and he has brought us our very own guinea ferret to test items on," the twins said with glee.

"You touch Draco and myself and Moony will show you a thing or two about tricks," Harry said with a mischievous grin as the watched the twins mouths fall open.

"You know the great and powerful Moony?" "Who is he?" "What about the others?" "Yeah, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail?" the twins alternated

"Yeah, I know who all of them are two are dead and the other is no longer a Marauder if he ever was. Besides you know them all as well. Lets see the Traitor a.k.a Wormtail a.k.a. Scabbers a.k.a Pettigrew, Prongs was my dad, and Padfoot was Sirius, and Moony is in your presence now."

The twins started looking around before they set their eyes on Remus and their eyes opened wide in realization. They both fell to the floor on their knees and bowed their heads saying "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

Everyone began to laugh at their antics before Remus, who was beat red from laughing so hard as he tried to drag them to their feet. They next half hour was spent in WWW laughing and joking everyone loved the twins jokes, Tim even said that he might be able to use some of them in apprehending criminals.

As they were leaving the twins shop they decided to head next door and get some ice cream, when they were suddenly surrounded by ten figures in black robes and white mask. Harry also began to feel really cold so he shouted "Dementors, Death Eaters" and the battle began.

Harry immediate focused on the Dementors as they were the larger threat especially to Dawn, Conner, Tim and Stephanie who had never encountered them before.

While Harry and Remus were conjuring Patroni, Conner, Tim and Stephanie though seemed to have the Death Eaters well in hand throwing kicks and punches at them before they could even fire a spell in their directions. The others also fell into a defensive position firing curses, hexes and jinxes at the Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione had heard the ruckus while they were walking out of the candy shop and ran towards the fight Hermione immediately cast her Patronus to help word off the attacking Dementors. Ron saw a very familiar figure trying to sneak up on Ginny and began running in that direction but saw Draco fire a curse at the traitor. Pettigrew could do nothing as his wand flew from his hand and landed in Draco's as another spell bound him tightly in ropes that he could not get out of. Hermione saw who had been captured and immediately sent a Petrificus Totalus preventing him from even turning into his Animagus form. The Death Eaters were soon bound and stunned. All that was left was the Dementors and three Patroni were not doing much but holding them at bay. Ancient walked out from Knockturn Alley and saw the Dementors and became very pissed off.

"REAPERS! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU WHERE CREATED FOR! You where not created to serve evil you were created to destroy it." Ancient yelled as he raised his hand towards them. "Now I will have to undo you for good. PATRONUS DESTRUCTIO." The Dementors stood shocked until a massive silvery white wave descended over them making them screech with agony until all but one was destroyed. Ancient then looked at it and said "go back to the others and tell them that the creator is back and he demands your obedience." The final Dementor fled the area as fast as it could.

Just then Aurors started apparating in ready to fight anything and everything, when they saw the Death Eaters already bound and stunned they realized that the attack was already over and that they were too late to do anything but take the prisoners in custody. Kingsley Shacklebolt was leading auror and headed over to Harry and Remus to find out what happened as they finished talking Ron and Hermione walked up to them with a bound death eater in between them. "Auror Shacklebolt I would like to present to you a dead man," Hermione said as she pulled of the Death Eaters hood and mask off and proclaimed "Peter Pettigrew." Immediately Harry and Remus lunged at the no good rotten rat ready to strangle him Conner and Draco had to hold them back while Kingsley hurriedly asked for two other aurors to take Pettigrew to a holding cell and not to let him talk to anyone and added to included the Animagus ward to the cell before dispelling him after Hermione stated that he was an unregistered Animagus. When Pettigrew was no longer in sight of the two pissed off men they began to calm down and both demanded for Sirius' name to be cleared posthumously Kingsley said that he would do all he could. After everyone was debriefed they left for the Muggle World instead of eating in the Leaky Caldron as before planned instead they went to a Pizza Hut on the way to Blackwell's Bookstore, Ron and Hermione sat with Harry, Draco, Ginny, Tim, Stephanie, Dawn, Conner, Neville, Luna and Ancient also joined them. Hermione and Ron apologized to Harry and Draco for their rude behavior.

"Harry, why did you go after that man that Hermione and Ron turned over to that police man?" Asked Tim quietly. Harry explained how Pettigrew had betrayed his family and framed his godfather for Murder. Tim nodded his head knowingly and did not ask anything else.

"What I want to know is how the Dementors were destroyed," said Harry looking at Brian.

"Well you see the Dementors, as you call them, where created by the founders to fight against the forces of evil," Brian started. "When we created them we built in a flaw in case they ever did join the Dark Side. It was called Patronus that is why Expecto Patronum holds them back. But the founders designed a kill switch if you will called Patronus Destruction that will undo the spell that we used to create them. So when I saw them fighting for Voldemort I just snapped and used the destruction charm on them. I left the one so that we have a possibility of bringing the others back. But I will teach you all the spell to destroy them in case they do not rejoin our side."

After that everyone settled down and ate their fill of pizza, salad and breadsticks. After lunch everyone trumped up Charing Cross Road to Blackwell's Bookstore again everyone was an hour to collect all the books that they would need for their schooling, research and leisure. Harry began by browsing the fiction area and but he also picked up advanced books on astronomy, science, mathematics, a lot of classical books, Shakespeare, Dickenson, Twain, and Melville to name a few, Hermione, Tim, and Dawn seemed to go hog wild in the store. When they were done Harry ended up spending 10 thousand pounds there. They left Blackwell's they ducked into a dark alley and put all the bags in their backpacks. They took a nice long stroll up Oxford street to the Marble Arch and stopped at Dixion's to pick up the computers. On the walk up Brian, Tim, Conner, and Dawn discussed what computers to get and what other items were needed. It was decided that the computers would be a HP Laptop DV1049 - Intel Pentium M710 1.4Ghz, complete with Microsoft Windows XP Professional, case, mouse, web cam, DVD/CD-R Drive, external 3 ½ Floppy Drive, Tumbdrive, and all-in-one Printer/scanner/copier. Also everyone would get a HP Ipaq H6340 - Color Connected Handheld with all the accessories, pre-paid mobile phones with all the accessories, and top of the line scientific calculators. Everyone was also given the time it took to collect all of this to find any software they wanted or might need. When the store manager rang up the total it came to 137,197.60 pounds the manager decided to give them a 25 employee discount it still came to 102,898.20 pounds.

Next everyone went to Harrods for clothes shopping they arrived there at 4:45pm and everyone was given and hour to collect formal, informal, pt, and any other clothes that they might need. Everyone swarmed into the store and started to find what they needed the guys had all their items and were back in half an hour but the girls took all the allotted time they had. The girls with boyfriends in the group even had items for them. Harry spent another 20,000 pounds when all was said and done. When they all left Harrods Brian had everyone gather around him. "Alright everything that was needed to be purchased now has been. You all now have the rest of the night until 11 pm tonight to do as you wish. Remember you will need to be back to the hotel by 11 as that is when the time shift will start. Harry has an envelope for each of you that contains 500 pounds for you to spend as you wish. Also no fighting if it can be avoided. Now off you go."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Tim, Stephanie, Dawn, and Conner decided to stick together and do some sight seeing and also stop at some Occult shops for miscellaneous items or books that they thought they might need for their training. As they were walking away Oz and Donna asked to join them, which they all agreed to, and they were on their way.

Harry and his group went around London talking and joking. They made their way to Vauxhall Road where there were a lot of Occult shops and purchased a lot of books and mystical items there. They also went around and saw all the major sight such as Big Ben and took a ride on the London Eye, which looked like a giant Farris wheel, where they got to see one of the oldest cities at night from high above. When night descended though Harry noticed that Dawn, Conner and Oz seemed to be more in their element, he also noticed that they where always watching the shadows. Draco noticed this and asked what was wrong. They all explained that nothing was wrong, yet, but they were just used to being extra cautious at night as that is when vampires and most demons come out. Tim also added that most criminals do as well. They got back to Camelot a little before 11 pm. They all went to bed shortly there after.

When they all awoke up in the morning the first thing the Witches and Wizards did was go outside to see their familiars. Draco ran out with Harry eager to see Kumal who was by far the most majestic animal anyone had ever seen. When the Ice Blue Griffin saw Draco approaching it turn its back on him.

"Kumal what is wrong?" asked Draco.

The Griffin gave him a sideways glance and then turned away again. "Are you mad at me for something?" The Griffin stayed turned away. "Is it because I left yesterday?" Kumal nodded his head. "I am sorry I had to go and get things for the training. But while I was out I did get you something see here it is." Showing Kumal a magnificent Diamonded studded Collar that had winged lions all around it. This seemed to cheer up the Griffin and he let Draco put it on him.

After returning to the castle to get cleaned up they went down to breakfast. Ancient stood up and said. "I have a few announcements the first is that the time has not changed yet. This is because I have talked to the American Department of Magic. First of all none of them have any clue about the merger and they were not affected by it as you where either. They do know about the slayers and superheroes. They are proposing to absorb the slayers into the magical world at the next meeting of the International Confederation of Worlocks meeting. Also they told me that they have ties to the CIA, NSA and OSS and told me that each of these agencies now have junior agencies associated with them. Now that being said I went and talked with each of them and got us ten junior operatives to help us with reconnaissance. So here is my second announcement two new teaches Special Agent Ronica Miles, CIA, and Special Agent Derek Bowman, CIA and new students Special Agent Johnny "Bender" McCloud, CIA, Special Agent Cody Banks, CIA, Special Agent Emily Sommers, MI6, Special Agent Austin Black, NSA, Special Agent Gus Turner, NSA, Special Agent Madeline "Maddy" Phillips, NSA, Special Agent Carman Cortez, OSS, Special Agent Juni Cortez, OSS, Special Agent Garry Giggles, OSS, and Special Agent Gerti Giggles, OSS will be here with in the hour. They are all bringing everything that they need for their training and also specialized equipment. Also they will not be at Hogwarts as they will be working on other things and keeping you informed as to movements of the enemy and supervillains. Now when they arrive please make them feel welcome and help them to understand everything that is going to be going on. I will initiate the time displacement as soon as they arrive. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 7: Hogwarts

**Chapter 7: HOGWARTS**

A lot had happened in three months. Hal Jordon was back as a Green Lantern, Parallex was found out to be an evil yellow entity, The Spectre no longer had a host, Guy Gardner got his Green Lantern ring back but lost his Warrior powers. Jason Todd came back seemingly from the dead and took the name Red Hood, he started out bad but Batman brought him back into the fold as a member of the Bat Team. The International Confederation of Warlocks approved the American Department of Magic's request to join the slayers into the Wizardry World. Dumbledore arranged with Buffy and the Watcher's Council for Hogwarts to become the Official Training Ground for the Slayers. The Charmed Ones, Willow and Kennedy combated a lot of demons that were trying to get to Wyatt, they also defeated the Aviators with some help from Ancient. Paige and Dumbledore worked with the Sentinels of Magic to set up a comprehensive school for Wiccan Users. Before the Elite Team returned from Camelot Dumbledore contacted Ancient asked if it was possible to add to Hogwarts, which Ancient said that only a founder or Heir could add large structures to Hogwarts Grounds. It was agreed that Ancient, Harry, Draco, Neville and Luna, the Heir of Ravenclaw, would arrive two weeks prior to start of term to add two new schools to the grounds one for the slayers and one for the Wiccan users. Minister Fudge was thrown out of office after an article in the Daily Profit told of how nine of the top ten elder families where pulling there support of him. Sturgis Podmore was elected as the new Minister of Magic. And the Dementors returned to there post at Azkaban.

Voldemort gained many new followers, Vampires, Demons, and Death Eaters. He also moved his base of operations to Ayr, Scotland. Some Metahumans also joined his ranks including Deathstroke, Ravager, Scarecrow, Sinestro, Lex Luthor, and Black Adam.

Meanwhile in Camelot the trainees worked on their training. All the Witches and Wizards became Masters in Transfiguration, Legilimens, and Occlumens and they were also Sorcerers, able to heal them selves with just a thought and Teleporters they were also able to past the test for Grand Aurors and needed to complete one year of apprenticeship to be masters in Charms and Potions. They all also master their gifts as well. Everyone also got the doctorates that they wanted. There was now had 3 Doctors of Archeology, 14 Doctors of Astrology, 5 Doctors of Astrophysics, 5 Doctors of Biology, 5 Doctors of Chemistry, 15 Doctors of Criminology, 6 Doctors of Information Technology, 5 Doctors of Medicine, 6 Doctors of Physics, 15 Doctors of Psychology, 6 Doctors of Sociology, and 4 Lawyers. But most importantly they all became great friends and learned to work as one well oiled machine. It was said that the JLA were friends but the Titans were a family well the Elite Team seemed to take that to a new level with 14 serious couples they became more than just a family they all became each others best friends and confidants. Tim and Harry seemed to find kindred spirits in one another as they both lost their parents to the forces of evil at first Ron was put out by how much time Harry spent with Tim but soon learned that it was what was needed for both boys to get over their recent losses.

Three weeks prior to September 1st the Elite Team came back from Camelot. Robin and Spoiler went back to Gotham City to make sure that everything was going smooth and to meet Jason Todd. While Harry, Neville and Luna arranged a press conference concerning Hogwarts with the rest of the Elite team.

"Good afternoon everyone," Harry Started, "First I would like to thank you all for coming. I would ask that you please hold your questions until the end of the speech. Now the reason that we are here is this, the Hogwarts school of governors were placed by the founders when they were no longer able to oversee the running of the school under the understanding that if two or more heirs needed at anytime take control of the school they could. So myself the Heir of Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, the Heir of Hufflepuff, and Luna Lovegood the Heir of Ravenclaw, have decided to take control of the school. Now as you all know this past summer the International Confederation of Warlocks has agreed to make the Slayers a part of the Wizardry World as such at our request Professor Dumbledore has talked with Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles, Head Slayer and Head Watcher respectfully, to arrange for Hogwarts to be the place where all slayers can be trained. So Neville, Luna, and myself will be performing a ritual to add to Hogwarts grounds two new schools, one command building, and also sporting areas. Now before you ask the second school will be for Wiccan Magick. We have been in contact with the Charmed Ones and they and their students have also been attacked by the forces of evil so we feel that by combining with their school will help to protect ourselves as much as them. The command building will be for the people behind me and myself. We are the ones that will be taking the lead in the fight against Voldemort." Harry waited until the screams and screeches died down before continuing. "We have received intelligence informing us that he now has 200 Vampires, 300 Demons, and 500 Death Eaters on his side; we have also learned that he has 20 Metahumans and the Giants have also joined him. Now since we have found this out we have also contacted the Superhero Teams known as the JLA, JSA, Outsiders and Teen Titans and they have sent some of their finest to help us out in fighting against Voldemort and his forces and protecting the school. Also the slayers will be helping with protecting the school from any harm. Now does anyone have and questions?"

There was and immediate uprising of questions. Rita Skeeter was by far the loudest. "How do we know that you are the Heir of the Founders and does this mean that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has control of the school as well as the Heir of Slytherin?"

"I will answer the second part of that question first," Harry said calmly "We have found an ancient tome that told that when Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts he also left any rights that he or his heir had to the school behind with him so Voldemort does not have any control of the school at all even with the other heirs taking control. Now as to us being who we claim to be that is simple." With that Harry's Robes morphed to a deep maroon with gold trim battle robes with Godric Gryffindor's personal crest on it he also had the Sword of Gryffindor at his side. Neville's robes changed to a Yellow with black trim battle robes with Helga Hufflepuff's personal crest on them. And Luna's robes turned to a sky blue with bronze trim battle robes with Rowena Ravenclaw's personal crest on them. "We are the Heirs. Any other questions?" There was an eerie silence that descended over the crowd for a moment before the reports started to ask questions again. Harry pointed to one of them and the reporter said.

"Gwenog Jones, Daily Prophet, Mr. Potter, don't you think that it would be contradictory for students to have control of their school?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones I do but all the witches and wizards behind me will be taking our NEWTS next week and we are all confident that we will pass them without any problem at all. Also on that same note we have arranged with the Ministry that if we do pass our NEWTS then we will be considered legal adults," Harry said as he pointed to another reporter.

"Ethelbald Mordaunt, The Quibbler, Mr. Potter, don't you think that it is unwise to include Muggles in our fight against You-Know-Who?"

"No, I do not this is their battle too, besides Voldemort is using Metahumans in his army and I do not see any better way to combat them than with people that already know how to fight them. I am sorry but this is going to have to be the last question." Harry said as he pointed to another reporter.

"Trish Drasnin, Witch Weekly, Mr. Potter when will we be able to see the new schools to Hogwarts grounds?"

"I am sorry to say that as of this moment Hogwarts grounds are going to be secured to everyone but the staffs of the three schools and the team that will be fighting against Voldemort or anyone cleared by one of the three heirs. Now I must be going but I do believe that Mr. Longbottom has one final thing to say. Neville."

"Yes, as you are all aware my parents disappeared from St. Mongos earlier this summer, at this time I cannot tell you everything that has happened but I can tell you that they are both back to full mental and physical health and will be teaching this year at Hogwarts. My Father will be the new DADA teacher and my Mother will be teaching Ancient Runes. Now they will not be available until after the start of term to answer any questions as they will be helping with the expansion of Hogwarts. Thank you once again for coming and have a pleasant evening." With that the entire Elite team disappeared from the podium.

When everyone got back to Hogwarts Hermione went straight to Harry and said, "Are you sure it was a good idea to tell the public everything you just did?"

"Actually, 'Mione, strategically he could not have done better," said Ron, "you see he is pulling a very darning move by telling Voldemort that we know what he has in the way of people but he also said that we are prepared so he had better not attack us anytime soon."

"Exactly I also made us appear to be overconfident," Harry continued were Ron left off, "by stating that we are taking our NEWTS 2 or 3 years early and that we are sure we are going to pass them."

"Oh, Okay I see what you did," Hermione said as they sat down in the Great Hall for dinner.

Over the next three days all the Witches and Wizards sat down and took their NEWTS. They first day was written and the second and third days were practical.

When the NEWTS were completed Harry called everyone that was going to be a part of the Hogwarts staff for one of the three schools and also asked for the Order of Phoenix and the leadership of the JLA, JSA, Outsiders and Teen Titans to discuss the staffing arrangements for the schools and protection as well as where the schools were going to be placed."

"Good afternoon everyone," Ancient began. "I first would like to thank you all for the work you have done while the Elite Team trained. Albus you have done great in laying the ground work for the new schools here at Hogwarts. Batman your surveillance of the Metahumans is phenomenal. And Buffy your gaining the trust of the parents of the Slayers has been invaluable. Now I am only here from now on in an advisory role I can not take any active role in the fighting, I am instead turning everything over to my heir Harry Potter."

"Thank you Brian," Harry said as he stood up. "The first thing I believe that we should start with is the curriculum of each school and what can be used by more than one school, as we are going through the schools courses I believe we should look at the teachers as well. Lets start with the Witchcraft and Wizardry school which I am for now abbreviating to W&W, Headmaster Dumbledore I cede the floor to you."

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said "We have thirteen classes right now Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transportation, and Transfiguration. We also have three other staff member as Librarian, Caretaker, and Healer."

"Thank you Headmaster now looking through this I see that Muggle Studies does not have a teacher at the moment. Now I think that we can fill all of this right now before we move on to the other teachers. Mr. Weasley would you be so kind as to fill this position I know you have been great at the minister but I truly believe that your expertise would be better spent here."

"Well Harry I don't know as much as a muggle born would but if you and Hermione would give me a hand every now and then I believe that would be great."

"It would be our pleasure to help you Mr. Weasley," stated Hermione.

"Great now on to the other classes Ancient Runes taught by Alice Longbottom, I think this should be open to all students on the ground does anyone disagree. No… okay moving on." It was quickly decided that Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration were going to be for W&W only and all the rest were going to be available to all. "Alright now the governors have problems with three Teachers. Now as recent students of this fine establishment we have had to sit through each of their classes we will start with Professor Trelwney. Now I know of you only giving two true prophesies ever, as a result of that I do believe that you have the inner eye but I also believe that you need some intense training as to how to access it. As luck would have it I do know two very good seers that will be able to help you with this, both Luna and Brian will meet with you to help you out."

"Well I never," Trelwney said with a hurmph.

"Next Professor Binns, I will admit that you know your subject well but you need to liven it up everyone always falls a sleep in your class because you drown on. Also you need to take the time to get to know the names of your students. If you do this I believe that you will make a excellent teacher."

"Very good Mr. Gryffindor," the ghost History teacher said.

"And finally Professor Snape," Neville said. "We all admit that you are a leader in your field however, sir, you are a bigot and you go out of your way to ridicule anyone that is not in Slytherin. As of this moment it stops. Your classroom will be moved out of the dungeons and lightened up. Next all of your point deductions and additions, as well as detentions will go through the governors until we see that you are no longer being unjust in your punishments and rewards."

"Why you… I soo not have to take this from a child and an imbecile at that," Snape started but was quickly shut up when Draco stood up and slammed his fist into that table.

"That is exactly what we are talking about Severus and if you where not a valued member of the Order you would be thrown out instead of being but on probation. Now if you would kindly take a seat and shut your mouth we would like to continue." Draco stated in a calm almost deadly voice.

Snape stared at his favorite student in shock and slowly sat down with his mouth hung open.

"Thank you Draco," Harry stated calmly "also we would like to propose that two classes be added to the curriculum for all to be able to attend, Healing to be taught by Madam Pomfrey and also a course on Wizardry and Muggle Laws and Customs, now I think we should get some one who is knowledgeable in both worlds laws to teach this course, it would cover only the basic laws that people need to know to live in either world."

"I believe that is an excellent idea," Dumbledore said. "I was going to propose that we start the Healing Class up again and I also think that it is a great idea about the laws and customs, it would be a great benefit for both Muggleborns and Purebloods to be familiar with the both worlds laws and customs, but who to teach it."

"I think I can help you there Headmaster," Arbella Figg said. "I have made myself a rather expert in both worlds laws and customs being a squib and I would love to teach what I have learned to others."

Harry looked at his former babysitter and nodded his head "Headmaster I believe that is a great idea."

"I completely agree Harry," Dumbledore said with his famous twinkle in his eyes.

"Great now on to the next school, Wicca Magick, Miss Matthews please go ahead," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry this is what I would like to do I see that you have already have a lot of what we teach available from W&W to all but I would like to have the following classes, Back words Magick, Conjuration, Gypsy Magick, Spell Writing and Powers, Telekinesis, Whitelighters and Potions which we do complete different than you wizards do available to the Wicca Magick school and available to all classes on Artifacts, Ghosts and Spirits, and Occult."

"That sound great and yes I do understand the need for difference in the potion courses. Now who do you want teaching these courses?"

"Okay we will go in alphabetical order." Paige began and slowly went through each course and their teacher.

"Great that sound great now the next major question is what are your houses going to be?" Neville asked.

"Well I have talked with all the Sentinels of Magic and Miss Rosenburg and it was decided that we need three houses to be named Halliwell, Rosenburg, and Zatra."

"Very good, but I do have one problem with that Miss Rosenburg is not teaching any of your courses," Luna said

"No I will be teaching a class for all from the Slayers school. But I will also be filling in for any of the teachers from the Wicca school if they are sick or need to take care of something urgent." Willow said.

"Very good that helps to clarify but I also want you to realize that you are also responsible for the members of your house just as I am responsible for Hufflepuff," Neville said.

"Yes I do understand."

"Mr. Longbottom what do you mean that you are responsible for Hufflepuff," Professor Sprout asked.

"Well Professor as the Heir of Hufflepuff it is my responsibility to ensure that Hufflepuff is run according to my ancestors wishes."

"Oh alright I did not realize that the heir would also be taking over the houses as well as the school," Professor Dumbledore said.

"No Headmaster we are not going to remove the current heads of house we just would like to make worth while suggestions according to how our ancestors would have wanted their house run." Harry said calmly

"Very well, sorry for the interruption, please continue," Dumbledore said.

"Before you do Harry I have a question," Brian said, "Mrs. Halliwell is all of you are going to be here at the school who will be protecting San Francisco from the Demons?"

"Ancient the Sentinels of Magic have agreed to take care of any demonic activity in San Francisco and also Buffy has sent a few of the trained Slayers there as well. The reason we decided to do this is for two reasons. First, Wyatt and Chris are better protected here and second the cops have been asking too many questions as to what is going on with us. Now Inspector Morris has kept them off our tail for the most part but there is only so much that he can do so we felt that if we came here and taught the students and the superheroes take out the demons it will not look as bad on us. And also you did say that Wyatt needed to learn from Harry."

"Very good." Ancient said with a smile. "Harry, I think you are missing a class that would be very beneficial to both W&W and Wicca and that is Spells Creation and Anatomy."

"That is a great idea Brian but who would teach it and what school would it fall under?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Well I would be willing to teach it and I think it should fall under the jurisdiction of W&W." Ancient said

"Okay, I cannot disagree with that, Headmaster Dumbledore do you see any problem?"

"No Harry but I must ask, what we will call you Ancient, as I do not think that is an appropriate name for a Professor?" Asked Albus.

"I will be going by Brian Griffin while I am in this realm for now at least."

"Alright now on to the last school, Mr. Giles please tell us about the Slayer school," Luna said.

"Well there are going to be eight classes and all will be available to all of the students. Ancient Demons, Demons, Hand-to Hand Combat, Prophesies, Research, Vampires, Watchers, and Weapons Training. Now Mr. Wood will be the Headmaster of the school while Illyria, Spike, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Angel, Faith and myself will be teaching the courses. All courses will be required for Slayers but open to all. Our houses will be Buffy, Faith and Kendra. The only problem we see with this is that Kendra died and we do not know if we can get what you need for the Sorting Hat."

"Do not worry about that Mr. Giles," Brian said, "I will take care of getting the information myself before we do the ritual to expand Hogwarts."

"Alright that sounds great everyone seemed to have each of their students special abilities taken care of now," Harry said. "We have also decided to cover five other areas that have been neglected, so at the Command and Control building English, Math, Sciences, Information Technology, and Social Studies will be taught in a self pace course. Julia Carter will supervise English, Barbara Gordon will supervise Math, Dr. John Henry Irons will watch Sciences, Information Technology will be controlled by Daniel Osborne, and Social Studies will be supervised by Ryan Carter. Also there was a secret organization last year that was called the DA which stood for Dumbledore's Army now with all due respect Headmaster we are going to change the name as we do not want another incident where the Ministry thinks you are making an army so we are changing the name to Defense Association. Now the DA will be open to all students however we also reserve the right to kick anyone out that we feel does not have the Defense of themselves of Hogwarts grounds first in their minds. Now this said it too will be run from the Command and Control Building and will be run by the Elite Team and myself. Does anyone have any question about the courses for the schools?" Harry waited a moment then said "No… good now moving on to the layout of the schools now there is a current layout of Hogwarts Grounds the first thing is that we would like to ask Madam Hooch if she would be willing to referee other games besides Quidditch."

"Well Mister Potter as a Muggleborn myself I do know a lot of the rules for football (A/N: soccer for you Yanks), as well as Rugby but what games are you looking at?" Madam Hooch replied.

"Well we were looking at making the Quidditch field interchangeable with, Quidditch, Rugby, Football, and American Football. We were also looking at adding a baseball diamond and a Basketball court." Harry replied.

"Well I would be delighted to but I think that we only set up competitive games for Quidditch, Rugby, Football and American Football as I know those rules and the other games are great just to blow off some steam."

"Great okay so let's start over there." Harry said and started to make changes on the lay out, they added a battlement all around the grounds going the Forbidden Forest all the way around to the Train Station and then back to the Forbidden Forest. They added the Wiccan school on the far side of the cliff by the Sporting Area. They added the Slayer school down by Hogsmeade but still inside the battlements. They gave Hagrid a larger cabin and also put a Large paddock right next to it. And they put the Command and Control building between the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest. Then they added dirt trails connecting all of the schools and buildings and added a dirt trail into the Forbidden Forest off of the Slayer School. They also included the Shrieking Shack inside the battlements of the school for Remus and Oz on the full moons. They agreed to close off all of the secret tunnels that lead away from W&W but the one behind the statue of the humpback witch but they relocated where it ended to the new Weasleys Wizardry Wheezes shop in Hogsmeade. They also planned on a portal between the schools for those that where going to take classes in the other schools. They also planned for a hoard of defensive mechanisms to be added to all the schools and buildings to help protect the students, must of which were provided by the Weasley Twins or Wayne Enterprises. By the time they where done Hogwarts grounds was going to be very well defended. For personnel protection they had all the teachers, The Elite Team, 25 Slayers, and half the Order of Phoenix.

"Alright now lets do the Ritual to Expand Hogwarts in four days," Harry stated. "We will need to have the building diagrams for the two schools and the Command Center. We will also need to find the key participants. So we first need the Heirs, so Neville, Luna and myself but we need someone to stand in for Slytherin."

Ancient stood up and said. "Harry since Neville and Luna are Soul bonded, granted not to the same extent that you and Draco are, it would only be wise for Draco fill in for Slytherin. Also Piper, Zatanna, Willow, Buffy, Faith and Giles should also be part of the Ritual it stand for their Houses in the new schools. That will be enough people to due the ritual."

"Great, Thank you Brian now all we need is the lay out of the schools."

Xander spoke up then and said, "if you all would tell me what you want with respect to rooms and such I will be able to do up the diagrams of the buildings."

"Okay another thing down." Neville said with a smile.

"Well that is all I have to put out," Harry said, "does anyone else have anything that they need to say before we break… No… Thank you all for coming will the Elite Team and the Order of Phoenix stay behind as I need to discuss with them something personal."

"Okay everyone the reason that I asked you all to stay behind is this. As you all know at the end of last school year myself and five other students went to the Department of Mysteries, now I was lured there by Voldemort. He was hoping to get a prophecy that was made just before I was born. Now the orb that contained this prophecy was destroyed in the battle with the Death Eaters. However Headmaster Dumbledore was the one to receive the prophecy in the first place so he told be as soon as he got back to Hogwarts what it stated. Now I am going to tell you because I believe that you all should know what you are fighting for and why I have been being guarded for so long." With that Harry project a thought from his head and it showed a silvery Professor Trelawney in a very rigid state saying

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the dark lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

After letting this sink into the people there and letting Molly calm down a little after she screamed "My Baby" Harry spoke again. "Now when this was given to people fit the bill Neville and myself, but when Tom gave me this scar he marked me as his equal, now I am the only on that can defeat him. We are all still trying to figure out what this unknown power is and any of you are welcome to help us with that. I would also like your help in any other way to ensure the down fall of the Death Eaters as Voldemort is my and only my responsibility."

There was a murmur of affirmatives to this and all of the members looked ready to do anything to find out what was needed and to take down the Death Eaters.

Harry spoke again saying, "That is all that I have if nobody else has anything…"

"Yes Harry I need to speak with the Elite Team only please," Brian said.

"Very well, everyone else thank you for coming and have a pleasant evening."

The Order slowly made their way out the doors after coming to Harry and pledging their help in anything that they could do. Once it was only the Elite Team left Brian stood up and said, "You all asked me at various times through out your training how I came to the conclusion of who to bring to Camelot for training well the answer is actually very simple. There was a prophecy that stated that this was going to happen it stated…

"_The Forces of evil will unite…_

_In the worlds darkest hour…_

_The lion, the badger, and the eagle will return…_

_With the help of the key, the Robin, and the son of two vampires…_

_Each of them and their teams will be the world's only hope against the growing darkness…_

_If they fall all will be lost, but if they succeed the world will have 10,000 years of relative peace…_

"So I kept a look out for who would be the people this prophecy spoke of I kept a current list of all of the heirs of the founders and their friends. Also when Nightwing first became a member of the Teen Titans I thought it might be him but nothing ever came of that so when Robin started Young Justice I did the same. I also kept a look out for the son of two Vampires and I always watched the Key of the Dimensions. When Dawn was made human and Conner was born I knew that something was going to happen soon. Because both my Heirs where also alive at the same time, also everything else started to pick up in all of the Dimensions that it started to seem to me that something was going to happen really soon. I started to make a list of who was going to be the best for the team and that is how I came to the decision."

The Elite Team nodded their heads in understanding. They broke up the meeting soon after to all go to bed.

The next three days where busy planning the expansion and getting the drawings made. Brian took the sorting hat to another dimension to get Kendra's values and after he came back he got everyone else's values. They expanded the Great Hall to include six new tables and a larger Head Table They got all of the new classrooms setup at W&W. When the day of the ritual came everyone was gathered around the Lake. Brian stood before the heirs and new founders and said, "Alright, the first thing we need to do is tear down the old wards. Luckily I can do that quickly after that we magically build the buildings and battlements then we create new wards."

Everyone nodded their heads and Ancient began to tear down the Wards after that construction of the Battlements began first followed by the Slayer School, Command and Control building, and finally the Wicca building, they also added a place for another school near the lake should it ever become necessary. The sporting areas and Hagrid's hut were the last thing to do. When all construction was dome it was 10 o'clock at night and it was decided that all wards would be placed the nest day. The Titans and the Order of Phoenix, who were called in while the wards were down, rotated the watch throughout the night and at 7 o'clock the new wards were going up starting with the Anti-Apparition Ward followed by 100 more that some even required the blood of the house heads. Finally at 7 o'clock at night all the wards were in place and sealed. Harry, Remus and Brian started to create a new Marauders Map that included all the rooms from W&W, Wicca, Slayer and C&C they also made it so that they could add to, that all passwords updated automatically, on the map and it showed if some one was disguised in any way wither it was Animagus, Polijuice, Invisible or any other means. Letters where sent out for all new students and the Elite Team Received their NEWTS, getting all "O"s, but did not let them be published to the media until the second week of September.

A/N: Here is the list of all the Teachers and Classes for all the schools.

**Bldg Class Teacher Avail to**

All Governor Harry Potter All

All Governor Luna Lovegood All

All Governor Neville Longbottom All

All Caretaker Argus Filch All

All Keeper of Key and Grounds Rubeus Hagrid All

CC Defense Association Elite Team All

CC English Julia Carter All

CC Information Technology Daniel "Oz" Osborne All

CC Mathematics Barbara Gordon/Oracle All

CC Science Dr. John Henry Irons/Steel All

CC Social Studies Ryan Carter All

Slayer Headmaster Robin Wood Slayer

Slayer Ancient Demons Illyria All

Slayer Demons Spike All

Slayer Hand-to-Hand Buffy Summers All

Slayer Prophesies Alexander Harris All

Slayer Research Willow Rosenburg All

Slayer Vampires Angel All

Slayer Watchers Rupert Giles All

Slayer Weapons Training Faith Rodgers All

W&W Headmaster Albus Dumbledore W&W

W&W Ancient Runes Alice Longbottom All

W&W Arithmancy Andromeda Vector W&W

W&W Astronomy Zimara Sinistra All

W&W Care of Magic Creatures Rubeus Hagrid All

W&W Charms Filius Flitwick W&W

W&W Defense Against the Dark Arts Frank Longbottom W&W

W&W Divination Sibyll Trelawney All

W&W Healing Poppy Pomfrey All

W&W Herbology Pomona Sprout All

W&W History of Magic Gerald Binns All

W&W Librarian Irma Prince All

W&W Muggle Studies Arthur Weasley All

W&W Potions Severus Snape W&W

W&W Spell Creation and Anatomy Brian Griffin W&W & WM

W&W Sports/Transportation Rolanda Hooch All

W&W Transfiguration Minerva McGonagall W&W

W&W Wizardry/Muggle Laws and Customs Arbella Figg All

WM Headmaster Paige Matthews WM

WM Artifacts Piper Halliwell All

WM Backword Magick Zatanna Zatra WM

WM Conjuration Lyta Trevor Hall/Fury WM

WM Ghosts and Spirits John Constantine/Hellblazer All

WM Gypsy Magick Madam Xanadu WM

WM Occult Dr. Richard Occult All

WM Potions Jason Blood WM

WM Spell Writing/Powers Phoebe Halliwell WM

WM Telekinesis Hector Hall/Dr. Fate WM

WM Whitelighters Leo Wyatte WM


	9. Chapter 8: Potter Family Vault

**COMING TOGETHER**

**By JORAN EMONY**

**Chapter 8: Potter Family Vault**

The week before school was do to start Harry, Neville, and Luna called a staff meeting of all the schools to discuss the progress of setting up the classes and what to do for sorting all the new students. It was soon decided that the first day of school would be dedicated for the sorting of everyone not in W&W which would take place as usual. It was also decided that the first week of school would have no official classes but that all students would have brief overviews of all classes and would be told what would be required for each school and what electives they would be able to take and at what year. After the meeting Brian asked to speak to the Elite Team. "Alright everyone as I told you while we where in Camelot I am going to give each of you a special item. So tomorrow we will be going to get them. Be prepared to leave at 8 o'clock in the morning."

The next morning the Elite Team did their daily workouts and got ready to go wherever Brian wanted to go to get the items he had promised. As everyone was gathering Brian pulled Harry to the side and said, "We are going to the Potter Family Vault. While we are there I will tell you about everything that I know of." Harry nodded his head in understanding. Brian looked up and saw that everyone was there so he created a doorway to Diagon Alley.

Everyone stepped through the doorway and entered Diagon Alley. They quickly made their way to Gringotts they approached the teller and requested to see the Account Manager for the Potter-Black Account they were quickly lead to Griphook's door. Draco, Harry and Brian entered the Office while the others waited in the reception area outside the office. "Good Morning Mr. Potter," Griphook said upon their entrance, "how may I be of service today?"

"Hello Griphook, I need to take a large group down to the Potter Family Vault."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter, we can take them all down by the mass portkey down the hall. Is there anything else that I can do for you today?" Griphook asked.

"No that is all for right now," Harry replied.

"Okay lets go then," Griphook said as he lead them out of the office and into the reception area and out the hall and down the left to a large Dragon Statue. Griphook turned to everyone and said, "please touch the Dragon and it will transport us all down to the High Security Vaults." Everyone touched the statue and they suddenly found themselves in a large cavern that had five Dragons in it. The Elite Team looked at them warily but Harry, Draco, Neville, Luna, Conner, and Dawn immediately went into their roles as negotiators to ensure that they would stay safe. After reassuring the Dragons that they where their to just visit a vault the Dragons replied that they could pass but the Welsh Green added, "The elders wish to speak to the heirs after you are finished."

Harry responded, "Very well, we will meet them in one hour. If that is alright with them."

"Very well youngling we will inform them," said the Chinese Fireball. The Elite Team made their way to vault number two. Harry placed his hand on the Large Winged Lion that was part of the Potter Crest. It sampled his blood and opened to reveal the Potter Family Vault there where Weapons, Tapestries, Portraits, Jewelry and Armor all along the walls and a lot of furniture in the center. Harry was astounded as when he was here earlier in the summer he could not see a lot of what was in the vault do to the large amount of gold that was blocking his view of everything, he had asked Griphook to transfer all the galleons to one vault so that he could see the what was there.

"Alright everyone please looked round but do not touch anything," Brian said, "as some very dark artifacts have been stored here to keep them out of evil hands." Brian then stared to explain to Harry everything he knew about first stop was to the left of the door staffs. Brian picked up what looked like a gnarled wooden stick with a carved face, with a smile he whispered "hello old friend," then looked at Harry and said "Harry this is you item, besides the Sword of Gryffindor, this is Narlstock, he is an intelligent, living creature with the ability to shape wood, allowing him to change his shape and wrap around things like a snake. He also knows some spells and speaks several woodland and arcane languages. He is bound to the Heir of Gryffindor so take him and rise him above your head then repeat after me." Harry took the staff and raised it above his head and repeated after Brian saying, "Narlstock, Staff of Intelligence and knowledge I, Harry James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor command you awake and serve me now as you once did Merlin the Great and Lord Godric Gryffindor."

"Well, well, well I have finally been awaked it is about time I thought I might stay in this vault for all eternity, the staff said, "I mean think of all the evil I could have been fighting."

"Narl how many times have I told you that you look for fights to often," Brian said.

"Gorock is that you, I thought I would never see you again. The new Lord Gryffindor was supposed to pick me up after you trained him."

"Some things have changed we will fill you in after we get back to the school. Tim, Great can you come over here please?" Robin and Greata Roosevelt came over to them Brian handed each of them a staff and said, "Greata this is the Staff of Everdoing Damage. It can transform into any weapon, if it is a sword it also can give off Lightning Bolts; if a Staff, Fire Balls; if a Knife, Energy, if a Pole Arm, Ice Shards, anything else it will shock went it hits. Tim this once belonged to the King of the Roman Empire it is known as the Staff of the Empire it will give you knowledge of all languages, it can place a globe of invulnerability and protection 10 feet in diameter around it, it can give you stone like skin. If you ever become hurt it automatically stabilize you and teleport to a designated safe area."

After he finished explaining he continued explaining the other staffs to Harry and then he moved on to the Sword and he called Lily, Luna, Ron, and Draco over when they arrived he handed Lily a katana and the other three Long Swords. "Alright Lily this katana is called the Blade of Light it can protect you from Vampires seduction, cast lightning bolt once a and will keep you stable if you are mortally wounded until you can be properly healed. Luna you hold Erielon it can detect vampires the blade will glow if your with in a 60 foot radius and it will hum if it is a master vampire. It will be able to speak to you in your head in English and Elvish. Also before we get to Hogwarts explain to it about Spike and Angel so it does not try to compel you to attack them. Ron this is Ungolrist Sword of Slaying Spiders."

"Bloody Hell! Kill Spiders! Awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

" Yes, it will give off a light up to 50 feet radius, cast a lightning bolt up to a 100 feet, it glows with a silver aura if spider with evil intentions is with in 50 feet of you. Draco this is Wyvern Spirit, it has resistance to death magic, it can change into a wyvern to protect you if you become unconscious. It can poison anything it comes in contact with and can cure you from critical wounds. Also the Wyvern's name is Darius if you call out his name he will change."

Draco called out "Darius" and the sword changed into what looked like a cross between a snake and a Dragon it had the body of a snake but the head , wings, and scales of a Dragon and had front hands. "Hell, master I deem you worthy to use me against the forces of Evil." Draco thanked the Wyvern and began explaining everything that was going on in the world as Harry and Brian continued with the examination and explanations of the swords and soon found themselves in front of the bow and arrows Brian called for Tanya, Mia, and Hermione to join them and he handed Tanya and Hermione each a cross bow and quiver and handed Mia a quiver of arrows. "Tanya you hold Angamaite's Light Crossbow and Hermione you hold Cubeleg they both are alike, they will automatically reload after you fire with it. The arrows will also return to the quiver after they hit their target. Mia you hold the last of the Arrows of Falcon you fire one arrow and it will split into as many as six arrows if you mentally choose targets first, also they will return to the quiver after hitting their targets." Next they moved onto the Hammers and called Natasha over and pointed her to a hammer that said THOR in Ancient Norse Writing on it. " This as I am sure you are aware is Mjolnir the War Hammer that I received from Orion to help defeat a particularly nasty demon. It can be thrown 1000 feet and return, it will block as if it were a wall shield, send out a lightning bolt, it makes you invulnerable to electricity, it can make you fly up to 2250 feet, and create dimensional rifts. I would like you to try and lift it please." Natasha placed her hand on it and lifted it with ease. Brian then said, "It deems you worthy use it well." Harry and Brian then continued on pass the knives after explaining them to him. Harry told everyone that they could take any that were not labeled as he picked up two short knives and a long dagger that were mats to the Sword of Gryffindor.

The next area that they came to was a bunch of Far Eastern type weapons. Brian called Conner over and handed him a pair of stylish gloves with black and silver metal scales are lined with exotic catskin saying, "These are Puma Gauntlets, They have eight centimeter long retractable steel claws extend from the fingertips which automatically come out when needed and when you hit something with evil intentions it will cause more damage than usual."

Next came the tapestries and portraits. Harry took they tapestry of the Potter family history and moved on to the portraits he took his grandparents and almost missed one that he most would have wanted but he heard someone call his name he looked up to see his godfather in a portrait with his mother father and a sleeping Moony. "Sirius." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry when he said that, as they had all heard about what had happened to Harry's Godfather though he rarely talked about it, just like Tim with his father. Everyone immediately ran over to were he was looking at the wall.

"Yep, its me kid. Prongs, Lily I would like you to meet your son." Harry could not say anything he just stared dumbfounded.

"Well I can see that thank you Padfoot" said James sarcastically.

"Shut up James I think Harry is in Shock and he does not need you sarcastic attitude right now." Lilly said.

That broke Harry out of his stupor and finally he said, "Mum, Dad, Sirius I can't believe that you had a portrait made and Moony did not tell me."

"Well Moony would have forgotten you see we have figured out that Dumbledore put a memory charm on him and Padfoot to not remember it being made. Moony here will not wake up until the real one dies so that he will know everything he does when he dies," James said

"But keep his boyish good looks" added Sirius.

"Yes, anyway," Lily said, "why don't you tell us about what is going on."

"Well we don't have time for that right know but I will take you with me and we can talk after we get back to C&C." Harry said as he reached up and took down the portrait and placed it in his bottomless backpack after shrinking it. They then moved on to the next side wall where Brian pointed out the Thirteen Treasures of Briton and the Thirteen Treasures of Ireland. He then called over Ginny, Anita, Kara, and Bart. He handed Ginny a circlet, Anita a sceptre, Kara a wig and Bart a pair of shoes. "Now Ginny that is Brinn's Elemental Circlet, it can be used as a weapon like we saw on the Xena shows but it can also be used to control the elements. Anita that is Caduceus it is the symbol of the God Hermes and all Healers. It will Heal anyone just by touching them with it. Kara that is called Golden Tresses of Sif it can change you hair color to anything you want and Bart those are the Shoes of Vidar you won't be able to burn these up because they are indestructible."

Next up was jewelry calling Neville, Raven, and Dawn over Brian handed Neville a Ring and the other two an amulet. "Neville that is Aeryan's Elemental Arsenal with it you have more control over the Elements. Raven you have the Amulet of Loki it makes you resistant to mental and emotional attacks from demons and devils. Dawn that is the Amulet of Peace it provides resistance to domination, so that way NO ONE can make you use the powers of the Key of Dagon without you wishing it first." The last place they went to was the Armor where Brian called Cissie, Cassie, Lorena, Stephanie, Lagoon Boy, and Kon-El over. Handing Cissie, Lorena, and Stephanie a cloak, Cassie a Buster and Loincloth, Lagoon Boy a helmet and Kon-El a Belt and Baldric, he said "Cissie that is the Aegis of Zeus it will protect you from harm and prevent you from doin harm to anyone that does not have evil intentions. Cassie that is Amazonian Armor it is fashioned from Mithril and can be worn under any other clothing it will help to deflect blows, Kon-El you have the Hero's Belt and Baldric it does the same as the Amazonian Armor. Lorena and Lagoon Boy you hold the Cloak and Helmet of Mannan Mac Lir respectfully these help to disguise you while you are in the water. Stephanie you have the Cloak of the Nomad it protects you from harm, makes you comfortable in any weather, reduces fatigue, protects against bugs and can change to look like anything you want." Brian finished and then he looked around to ensure that everyone had received an item. Harry looked around once more taking a couple of artistic tapestries and portraits as well as a few pieces of furniture. After everyone left the vault they made their way back to the Dragons room and found themselves surrounded by 10 Dragons one of each type.

"You are the ones that can speak our language?" The Large Golden Romanian Longhorn asked in Draconian.

Harry, Tim, and Connor stepped forward "Seven of us do, Sir," Harry said as the designated leader for anything Wizardry, "How may we be of serves?"

"We wish you to represent the dragons amongst you kind. We wish for your kind to stop trying to harm us at the reserves. Do you think you can do that?" asked the Silver Chinese Fireball.

"We can do as you ask," Harry said, "However we need to ensure that you will stay on the side of light or stay neutral. I know of at least one dragon that was working for the side of Evil. We do not wish to Harm any of your Ancient Race however we can not guarantee this if your race works for the side of evil."

"We do know of a few that have joined with the Wolf, The Ram and The Heart we are seeking them out. But I must worn you that just like any race we are susceptible to the lures that the Evil side can bring." Said the Red Hungarian Horntail.

"Sir, we do realize and understand the draw of the evil side. There is no such thing as a totally light race I mean the Phoenixes have the Dark Phoenixes and even the elves, though they do not admit being related, have the Drow. So no we do not expect all Dragons to side with us, what we ask is that the majority of them to either side with us or stay neutral," said Harry.

The White Ukrainian Ironbelly answered with, "We understand young one. We will be in touch with you. If you could send a representative to us in three days. We will give you our complete answer."

"We can do one better," said Conner, "My Familiar is a Chinese Fireball named Kung. I will ask him to come as our representative. If that is alright with you."

"I know Kung," said the Fireball there, "he is honorable and will be an excellent representative for you. Yes, please send him."

Suddenly Harry, Neville, Luna and Brian stood a little straighter. "There is an Attack on Hogwarts" they all said suddenly.

5 of 5


End file.
